Les Trois Prénoms de l'Enfer
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Peter avait oublié un détail : quand on réveille trois monstres sortis de l'Enfer, il faut être préparé à tout... surtout au pire !
1. Oncle Peter

**Bonjours tout le monde**

 **voilà le truc que je voulais poster depuis un petit moment maintenant.**

 **Titre : Les trois prénoms de l'enfer**

 **Personnages : Teen Wolf : Peter Hale. Théo Raeken. Stiles Stilinski (Void), Allison Argent. Victoria Argent.**

 **American Horror Story : Tate Langdon**

 **Warnings : Sexe (consentit et non ), sang, torture, langage cru,** **meurtre, angoisse**

 **en fait il suffit de penser aux plus mauvais côtés de Théo Raeken, Void Stiles et Tate Langdon, et vous avez une bonne idée des warnings à prendre en compte.**

 **Une vidéo sur mon compte youtube accompagne cette fic, mais je la mettrai en ligne que quand je mettrai sur FF le chapitre 2 de cette fic, soit le vendredi 13 mai, le soir.**

 **j'ai décidé de publier un chapitre aujourd'hui, un le 13 mai, un le 23 mai, un le 3 juin, un le 13 juin, et un le 23 juin. 6 chapitres en tout.**

 **pour infos, je n'ai vu que la moitié de la saison une de American Horro Story, donc le personnage de Tate risque d'être un peu OOC.**

 **Pour Teen Wolf, j'ai pas vu les deux derniers épisodes de la saison 5.**

 **Les personnages de TW et de AHS ne m'appartiennent pas. Par contre l'histoire est à moi et le cover aussi**

 **Merci à Calliope pour son super travail de bêta :)**

 **Un merci aussi à Eroline pour son aide... je vous dirai plus tard en quoi elle m'a aidé.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Où Peter n'aime pas les salopes

Peter ne pouvait plus voir cette femme. Elle l'énervait à un point tel qu'il devenait violent envers les affaires qu'il avait payées une fortune pour décorer son manoir, héritage de sa défunte grande sœur.

Il avait dû voir Victoria Argent pour une histoire de territoire. La forêt de Beacon Hills était en partie placée sous l'autorité des Hale et l'autre moitié appartenait aux Argent. Problème, la frontière n'avait jamais été clairement définie.

Peter prit dans ses mains un vase de Chine et l'envoya valser contre un mur.

\- Saaaalloooopppe ! hurla-t-il quand le vase se brisa en milles morceaux.

Il attrapa une cruche en faïence et la jeta sur le carrelage. Elle explosa et il dut reculer pour ne pas se prendre un morceau dans l'œil.

\- Pouffiasse ! Connasse !

\- Alors c'est quoi cette fois ? demanda la voix d'un jeune homme.

Peter se retourna et fit face à un ado d'environ 17 ans. Cheveux châtain clair, yeux bleus. Un physique de sportif.

\- Ah t'es là toi. C'est toujours cette merde de Victoria Argent. Soi disant, la rive nord du lac est aux Argent. Non, mais elle va pas bien dans sa tête de débile celle-ci. Déjà, le lac entier est à nous. Tu m'entends ? À nous, les Hale.

\- J'entends ça Oncle Peter.

\- Je ne suis pas ton oncle, rétorqua froidement Peter.

\- C'est vrai. Tu es juste le cousin de ma mère. Défunte mère d'ailleurs. Mais je suis orphelin maintenant, et tu as juré de t'occuper de moi.

Peter grommela, se saisit d'une carafe en cristal et la balança de toutes ses forces vers le bas de l'escalier où était assit le jeune homme. Théo se leva d'un bond.

\- Merci de ne pas me tuer avant que j'ai pu avoir droit à mon héritage, grinça Théo. Tu sais quoi cher oncle, j'ai une info qui va te plaire concernant la mère Argent.

Peter se calma et fronça les sourcils.

\- Crache le morceau.

\- Elle vient d'être nommée directrice de l'internat de Beacon Hills.

\- Et ? Je devrais sauter de joie pour elle ?

\- Mais non pauvre abruti. Tu pourrais m'inscrire à l'internat et je pourrais en faire un petit tas de cendres en moins d'une semaine. Ou rendre folle la pute que tu détestes tant. Elle te fera plus chier pour sa forêt et son lac.

Peter cligna des yeux et se gratta le menton. C'était pas con cette idée-là.

\- Tu as des amis dans cet internat non ?

\- Deux bons copains aussi fouteurs de merde que moi. Tate et Stiles.

\- Des loups-garous ?

\- Non.

\- Des chimères ?

\- Non plus. Mieux que ça, bien mieux que ça cher Oncle Peter.

Théo fit briller ses yeux jaunes en arborant un sourire triomphant. Peter fit briller les siens en bleus en jubilant. Ça allait être parfait.

* * *

Le premier jour à l'internat, Théo fit tout son possible pour apparaître comme le jeune homme le plus gentil, poli et bien élevé du coin. Pour le plus travailleur aussi. Il retrouva bien vite ses deux amis.

Tate était un jeune homme d'apparence charmant. Intelligent, un brin solitaire et légèrement dragueur. Il aimait se mettre les filles dans la poche et les faire succomber à son charme histoire d'obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait de leur part. Il avait des cheveux blond foncé et des yeux bruns. Un beau sourire et une douceur presque anormale.

Stiles était un jeune homme qui ne tenait pas en place. Cheveux bruns, yeux brun-miel. Des grains de beauté. Un corps svelte. Pas timide, mais pas dragueur. Il ne faisait craquer aucune fille et ne demandait pas spécialement à ce que ça arrive. Il fut le premier à s'étonner de la venue de Théo Raeken.

\- Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Je croyais que tu allais avoir des profs personnels au manoir de ton oncle et tout et tout.

\- Petit changement de programme mon cher Stiles. Victoria Argent est passée directrice de cet établissement et mon oncle a quelques différents avec elle. Je suis ici pour foutre la merde et même plus que ça. J'ai besoin de vous les gars.

\- On est ici pour se fondre dans la masse et vivre normalement.

\- Oh allez, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous n'avez pas envie de mettre le bordel par ici.

\- C'est quoi ton plan ? demanda Tate en se mêlant soudain à la conversation.

\- Il paraît que la fille Argent va arriver demain pour vivre ici. Son père a été tué par une bête sauvage il y a quelques mois, elle n'a donc plus que sa mère.

\- Une bête sauvage, pouffa Stiles.

\- Ouais, vous et moi, on sait bien ce que ça veut dire. Mais les Argent ne le savent pas. Elle s'appelle Allison, c'est tout ce que je sais. Pour le reste, oubliez très vite le côté **«** on est ici pour vivre une vie normale ». On sort de l'enfer les mecs, on va leur montrer de près que ça ne ressemble en rien à ce que les gens en pensent et à ce que la religion en dit. Je compte sur vous.

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur le visage de Tate, il paraissait tout à coup moins angélique et les yeux de Stiles pétillèrent avant de prendre une teinte d'un noir profond et qu'un sourire narquois naisse sur ses lèvres fines.

* * *

Allison Argent regarda la bâtisse de briques rouge et sourit légèrement. Ça aurait pu être pire. Au moins, sa mère était toujours en vie, alors vivre dans cet endroit était un moindre mal. Victoria vint la chercher et lui fit faire le tour de l'établissement. Allison écoutait religieusement sa génitrice jusqu'à ce que son regard soit attiré par un beau sourire charmeur devant un casier. Un sourire appartenant à un jeune homme blond, aux yeux bruns et à la belle gueule d'ange. Qui était-il ?

\- Qui est-ce maman ? demanda le jeune Argent en souriant au jeune homme.

\- Il s'appelle Tate Langdon. Un jeune homme bien sous tous rapports. Mais, doucement ma chérie, tu n'es pas ici pour ça.

Allison sourit innocemment. Oh si, elle était là pour ça maintenant. Son but était de sortir avec ce jeune homme. Tate, c'était un joli prénom en plus, et le mec était vraiment attirant. Tate fit un clin d'œil à Allison et s'en alla lentement dans le couloir avec son sac au dos. C'est bon, première étape de son plan franchie. Allison avait craqué, ça avait presque été trop facile.

\- Ton sourire fait vraiment fondre tout le monde, minauda Stiles quand Tate arriva vers lui et Théo.

Théo étant doté d'un ouïe ultrafine, avait tout entendu quand Allison avait demandé le nom de Tate à se mère. De plus, il pouvait sentir les signaux thermiques que dégageaient les gens selon leurs émotions.

\- Toi le premier, n'est-ce pas ? dit Tate d'une voix suave en faisant un clin d'œil à Stiles.

Le jeune hyperactif baissa la tête en rougissant. Il avouait avoir fortement une attirance pour Tate. Ce n'était pas nouveau et ce n'était pas un secret. Mais Tate lui avait dit maintes fois ne pas être de ce bord-là, alors Stiles se contentait de ses fantasmes.

\- Arrêtez de vous tourner autour vous deux. Ce n'est pas dans le plan, et Stiles, va falloir doucement réveiller Void, parce que sinon on ne va pas aller bien loin là.

\- Je ne suis pas contre, mais tu as pensé que si on laisse les trois sortir nos montres, ça risque de très mal se terminer tout ça.

\- T'inquiète pas mon Stiles, si on va trop loin, Peter va se charger de ça. Il veille au grain. Il ne va pas nous laisser détruire tout sur notre passage.

\- D'accord. C'est toi qui sais après tout.

Stiles était sceptique. Il avait déjà laissé Void prendre le contrôle il y a quelques années, ça s'était mal terminé pour ses amis et son père. Il les avait tous tués les uns après les autres avant d'être sauvé par un loup-garou alpha qui avait fait revenir Stiles des tréfonds de l'enfer dans lequel il avait coulé avec Void. Maintenant, il était un jeune homme banal, jovial et énergique. Poli et serviable aussi. Personne ne pouvait soupçonner le monstre qui somnolait en lui et qui pouvait se réveiller avec la seule force d'une décharge électrique. C'était après tout avec ça que Void était entré en Stiles. Void c'était le vide, c'était un nogitsune. Un renard maléfique. Un joueur qui s'en foutait de laisser des morts sur son passage. Il ne jouait qu'avec ses propres règles.

\- Je ferai ça ce soir, continua Stiles. Attendez-vous à une coupure de courant.

Tate hocha la tête et Théo sourit. Ça allait être sympathique.

* * *

Victoria faisait le tour de l'établissement avant le coucher des internes quand une coupure de courant l'étonna. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi cette coupure soudaine ? Elle s'arrêta en entendant un drôle de bruit et sursauta quand une ampoule explosa tout près d'elle au moment où les lumières se rallumèrent. Elle haussa les épaules et continua sa ronde de fin de soirée.

Void était entré en Stiles à cause d'une décharge électrique canalisée par le feu du renard d'une de ses amies qui se trouvait être une Kitsune rattachée à la foudre. Stiles ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite, le renard était rusé. Il était arrivé petit à petit et avait pris le contrôle sur le jeune homme. Stiles savait que cette fois-ci, ce serait différent. Il le sentit tout de suite après la décharge. Void était là et réclamait déjà sa place.

* * *

 **bien bien, j'espère que ce début vous a donné envie de lire la suite...**

 **J'avoue que j'ai jamais écrit quelque chose dans ce genre-là, mais on verra bien ce que ça va donner.**

 **3 ou 4 personnes ont déjà vu la vidéo, qui en promets beaucoup, alors j'ai intérêt à être à la hauteur.**

 **on se retrouve dans 10 jours.**

 **Bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	2. Tate Langdon

**10 jours de passés.**

 **je reviens avec le chapitre 2 de Les trois prénoms de l'enfer.**

 **La vidéo qui accompagne cette fic est mise en ligne sur mon compte youtube : Kitsune Aquatik sour le titre : Les Trois prénoms de l'Enfer.**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta-correction et son aide précieuse.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Où Allison s'étonne de trouver Tate dans son lit

Tate était mignon, gentil, prévenant et doux avec Alison. Elle le trouvait charmant et craquait un peu plus à chacun de ses sourires. Tate était beau, séduisant et savait jouer de ses charmes. Alison était conquise. Elle adorait se promener à son bras.

Il était le petit ami parfait et Alison était ravie de son choix. À côté de lui, beaucoup d'autres garçons de l'internat faisaient pâle figure.

* * *

Ça faisait quelques jours que Tate et Alison sortaient ouvertement ensemble. Tout allait bien, mais deux personnes regardaient quand même le duo d'un œil un peu désapprobateur. Victoria, la mère de la jeune fille et VoidStiles. Void était de retour, mais il n'était pas revenu pour voir son démon préféré flirter avec une andouille comme la fille Argent. Ça faisait partie du plan pour emmerder Victoria, ok, mais Void savait que Tate ne sortait pas avec la demoiselle que pour cette raison.

\- Je ne supporte pas de les voir ensemble. Je vais finir par ne plus pouvoir retenir mon côté sombre, grogna Void à Théo.

Le jeune loup haussa les épaules.

\- Tate t'aime beaucoup, tu le sais bien. Il s'amuse là, il te reviendra bientôt.

\- Il n'a jamais été avec moi, ni même à moi.

\- Il le sera alors. Laisse-le se divertir.

Les yeux de Void s'assombrirent et les lumières du couloir vacillèrent un instant avant que tout ne revienne à la normale. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Théo. Ça se passait très bien tout ça. Il sentait Victoria Argent rager un peu pas très loin de Tate et Alison. Ça l'énervait et c'était le but. Et puis, ça énervait Void et ça, ça allait être bon pour la suite.

* * *

\- Tu me manques quand je ne suis pas avec toi Alison, chuchota Tate à l'oreille de la jeune fille pendant la pause déjeuner.

Le jeune Argent se mit à rougir.

\- On pourrait se voir un peu plus. Comme par exemple, se cacher avant l'heure du coucher et profiter d'être juste toi et moi dans un endroit calme, continua le jeune homme sur le même ton.

Alison hésita.

\- Et ma mère ? demanda-t-elle.

\- On saura se cacher. Je connais cet internat comme ma poche. Ce serait amusant, minauda le jeune homme en laissant son doigt frôler la joue de la jeune femme.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour la faire craquer.

* * *

Le premier soir, le rendez-vous qu'ils eurent avant l'heure du coucher fut très sympa. Ils restèrent environ une heure ensemble et Alison rit de la situation. Si sa mère les avait surpris tous les deux, elle aurait été verte de rage. Après ce moment passé en tête à tête, Alison partit dans sa chambre et Tate attendit un peu pour aller dans la sienne à l'étage du dessus. Void faisait la tête. Les lumières de la chambre s'éteignirent toutes seules dès que Tate passa la porte.

\- J'aime moyen me retrouver dans le noir sans m'y attendre. Jaloux ? questionna le jeune Tate avec un sourire énorme sur la face.

Les lumières vacillèrent un moment, dans tout l'internat, jusqu'à ce que des cris dans les couloirs fassent stopper ce manège.

\- On ne va pas être discret longtemps si tu fais ça tout le temps. Contrôle-toi un peu Void.

\- J'avais dit à Théo que c'était une mauvaise idée. Comment tu gères toi ?

\- J'évite de m'énerver, soupira Tate en se couchant sur son lit.

\- Et le jour où tu t'énerveras ?

\- Si ce jour arrive, beaucoup de gens vont regretter d'être dans le même secteur que moi. Théo et toi, y compris.

\- Moi ? Tu oublies un détail. Je suis un Nogitsune. J'ai plus de 150 ans d'âge. Je suis le vide. Théo va déguster, moi, non. Pour ta part, tu es juste un psychopathe déjà mort.

\- Peut-être… mais je suis ressorti de l'enfer moi, monsieur le Vide.

Tate se releva et disparut. Void soupira. Il détestait quand Tate faisait ça. En plus, il savait bien où cet idiot était parti. Dans la chambre d'Alison.

* * *

La jeune Argent dormait du sommeil du juste. Tate la regarda en souriant. Il était temps de la terrifier un peu.

Un bruit sourd réveilla Alison. Elle se redressa dans son lit et tendit l'oreille. C'était quoi ça ?

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda la jeune femme pas rassurée du tout en déglutissant bruyamment.

Il s'était déjà passé tant de choses étranges ces derniers temps dans l'internat, c'était normal d'avoir peur. Les lumières vacillaient souvent toutes seules. Des ampoules éclataient, sans compter des grognements étranges et terrifiants qui apeuraient les pensionnaires en pleine nuit. Alison voulut allumer la lumière, mais l'ampoule avait sauté.

\- C'est bien ma chance, soupira la jeune fille en se levant de son lit.

Elle ouvrit la porte donnant sur le couloir et pencha la tête. Rien…

Couloir désert, silence de plomb. Elle referma la porte. Elle déplorait qu'on ne puisse fermer les chambres à clé, mais c'était la règle. Elle se recoucha et regarda le plafond avant de sursauter et de cligner des yeux.

\- Tu deviens dingue ma pauvre, se murmura-t-elle à elle-même.

Elle avait été persuadée quelques instants d'avoir vu un visage sur le plafond blanc. C'était juste une illusion d'optique. N'est-ce pas ? Elle se tourna sur le côté et ferma les yeux.

Est-ce qu'elle rêvait ? La jeune fille gémit dans son sommeil en sentant une main sur sa joue. Une main sur sa nuque et puis, une main sur son sein. Elle ouvrit les yeux et ne bougea pas. Est-ce qu'elle avait rêvé ces sensations qui lui avaient paru si réelles ? Il se passait quelque chose ? Elle resta immobile un moment en retenant son souffle au maximum et puis se retourna. Elle ferma les yeux. Était-ce possible un rêve si réel ? Le sommeil la happa sans qu'elle le veuille vraiment.

\- Tu seras à moi. Tu es belle mais je vais te détruire ma jolie. Je ne suis pas le gentil garçon que tu imagines, mais je suis très doué pour le faire croire. Tu connais mes amis Stiles et Théo, eux aussi, ils vont bien s'amuser à te détruire. Maman Argent va avoir le reste de sa vie pour te pleurer. Profite bien d'elle pendant que tu le peux encore.

Tate murmura ses mots à l'oreille d'Alison et repartit enfin dans sa chambre. Il aimait le sentiment de jouissance qu'il éprouvait à contrôler les gens. Cette façon de leur faire peur sans qu'ils ne le voient, sans qu'ils puissent douter de quoi que ce soit. Quelques bruits suffisaient parfois pour commencer à provoquer chez eux de l'angoisse, de la crainte, de la peur.

* * *

Void dormait. Tate se glissa dans son lit et fut saisi à la gorge par deux mains qui se mirent à serrer fort.

\- C'est moi Void, crut bon de dire Tate.

\- Je le sais, c'est pour ça que je t'étrangle. Ça ne va pas assez vite Tate. Si tu veux la terrifier, il va falloir avancer un peu les choses.

\- Tu pourrais m'aider au lieu de rester dans ton lit. Tu as peur ?

\- De ne plus pouvoir me maitriser, oui.

\- Théo a dit que son oncle maitrisait la situation.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable.

\- Lâche-moi maintenant, ordonna Tate.

Void s'exécuta et Tate se leva du lit pour aller dans le sien.

\- Je t'aiderai. Tu dois être plus subtil. Tu dois te faire plus entendre, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Il faut qu'elle ait peur d'être dans sa chambre, qu'elle ne se sente en sécurité à aucun moment. Tu dois être la menace qui plane au-dessus de ta proie et la fait frissonner.

\- J'attends de voir. Tu connais le but de tout ça ? Je veux qu'elle termine sa vie dans la souffrance la plus extrême, la peur la plus pénétrante, les cris les plus stridents.

\- J'ai aimé ce que tu lui as dit, mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fait passer un message de terreur à une âme innocente. Entrer dans son esprit est encore plus délectable.

\- Je ne sais pas faire ça Void, râla Tate qui n'aimait pas du tout être remis à sa place de cette façon.

\- Mais moi si.

Tate fronça les sourcils.

\- Fais-le alors. Je veux qu'elle se réveille en ayant peur. En craignant que son cauchemar soit réel. Je veux qu'elle voie l'école brûler, sa mère pleurer. Je veux qu'elle nous voie, Toi, Théo et moi.

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur le visage de Void, ses yeux devinrent deux billes noires.

* * *

Alison s'agitait et suait dans son lit. Elle cauchemardait. Elle se voyait courir dans un couloir, noir, sans fin. Des pas résonnaient derrière elles. Ils ne couraient pas, comme s'ils savaient qu'ils avaient tout leur temps pour la rattraper. Elle percuta un mur et dut se retourner. Trois ombres arrivèrent devant elle et une lumière s'alluma au plafond. Elle se plaqua contre le mur quand elle vit les visages de Tate, de Théo et de Stiles lui sourirent. Mauvais sourires, bien sûr. Sourires qui disaient : on va jouer avec toi, t'as pas fini de souffrir. Puis ses yeux dérivèrent dans la pièce, ça ressemblait à une salle de torture. Elle déglutit et se laissa tomber au sol, implorant Dieu et priant les jeunes hommes de ne pas lui faire de mal. Tate se pencha sur elle et murmura à son oreille :

\- Tu seras à moi. Tu es belle mais je vais te détruire ma jolie. Je ne suis pas le gentil garçon que tu imagines, mais je suis très doué pour le faire croire. Tu connais mes amis Stiles et Théo, eux aussi, ils vont bien s'amuser à te détruire. Maman Argent va avoir le reste de sa vie pour te pleurer. Profite bien d'elle pendant que tu le peux encore.

Et Alison se réveilla en hurlant.

La machine était lancée, Void sourit, Tate l'imita.

Alison mit des heures à se rendormir. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de refaire un cauchemar, et elle avait eu raison d'avoir peur. À peine sombra-t-elle dans le sommeil, que le mauvais rêve recommença. Elle entendait des bruits de fouet qu'on claque, elle voyait des sourires machiavéliques, elle entendait des mots crus, dégoûtants. Elle vit du feu aussi, sa mère qui hurlait, des jeunes gens qui couraient dans les couloirs de l'internat. Elle passa une mauvaise nuit.

* * *

Allison resta discrète ce jour-là. À la pause déjeuner, elle regarda Tate et ses copains de loin. Pourquoi ce cauchemar étrange et horrible avec ses trois là avait-il bousillé sa nuit ? Ils étaient pourtant adorables, tous les trois. Quoique…. ces derniers jours Stiles était un peu étrange, mais elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour pouvoir affirmer que ce n'était pas son état normal. Sa mère lui avait dit que le jeune homme était hyperactif-TDA-H et donc, qu'il vivait sous médicaments depuis des années. Peut-être que ça le faisait changer d'humeur.

Elle vit très peu Tate de la journée et préféra le voir avant l'heure du coucher, seuls, rien que tous les deux. Elle lui raconta son rêve et le garçon la prit tendrement dans ses bras.

\- Tu imagines vraiment Stiles, Théo et moi pouvoir faire du mal ?

\- En fait… non, mais ça paraissait si réel. C'était incroyable. J'avais jamais fait un rêve si vivant.

\- Allons, couche-toi un peu plus tôt ce soir, ça ira mieux. Tu étais peut-être épuisée et on dort souvent mal quand on est trop fatigué.

\- Tu as sans doute raison. Merci Tate, minauda la jeune fille en posant ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme.

Elle le laissa là où il était et partit pour aller se coucher. Elle contrôla sa chambre, puis le couloir et encore une fois sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et se coucha tranquillement. Elle soupira de bien-être et ferma les yeux.

Elle les rouvrit en pleine nuit quand un bruit de verre cassé la réveilla. Elle se leva prudemment et fut ravie de voir que sa lampe marchait cette fois. Sa mère avait fait réparer l'ampoule. Elle sortit dans le couloir et recula en criant. Un bout de verre venait de se loger dans son gros orteil. Elle claudiqua jusqu'à la salle de bain, se débarrassa du morceau de verre et mit un pansement sur son orteil qui pissait le sang, puis elle soupira, but un peu d'eau et releva la tête brutalement en entendant un claquement de porte. Elle revint dans sa chambre lentement en boitillant, le visage déformé par la douleur et regarda autour d'elle.

\- T'es parano ma pauvre, se dit-elle à elle-même, c'est juste un courant d'air à cause de la fenêtre ouverte.

Elle ferma la fenêtre et se recoucha. Elle éteignit la lumière et sursauta en hurlant. Il y avait une ombre près de son lit. Elle ralluma et regarda autour d'elle. Elle devait vraiment avoir un problème, sa chambre était vide et calme. Sa lampe s'éteignit soudain d'elle-même et Allison hurla en rabattant les draps sur elle, puis la lumière se ralluma. Des talons claquèrent dans le couloir et du verre fut brisé sous des chaussures. La porte de la chambre d'Allison s'ouvrit et Victoria entra pour se précipiter sur sa fille.

\- Maman… il y a quelque chose… c'était… il y avait une ombre dans ma chambre et puis… les lumières… je

\- Calme-toi Allison, ordonna Victoria en lâchant sa fille. Le système électrique est vieux dans cet internat, je vais faire changer ça. Tu as fait un mauvais rêve. Rendors-toi, ça ira.

Victoria se leva, fit le tour de la chambre, de la salle de bain et regarda même sous le lit.

\- Tu vois, il n'y a rien.

Elle rassura sa fille, attendit qu'elle se soit recouchée et sortit de la chambre. Elle ne marcha pas sur de verre et s'en étonna… avait-elle rêvé tout à l'heure ? Elle crut voir des ombres au fond du couloir et haussa les épaules. Ça devait être des étudiants qui revenaient des toilettes. Elle partit se coucher.

Allison ne se rendormit pas.

* * *

Le lendemain, la jeune fille était fatiguée et sursautait au moindre petit bruit, même en pleine journée, même en classe.

\- Tu vois, murmura Void à l'oreille de Tate en classe, c'est comme ça qu'on crée un sentiment d'insécurité constante chez quelqu'un. Prends-en de la graine Tate. Ce soir, tu vas le faire seul.

Tate ne répondit pas. C'était un fait, Void avait raison, il était moins fort que lui à ce jeu-là. Mais il allait rattraper son retard.

* * *

À 23 heures pile, Allison se réveilla en criant. Elle avait vu Tate, le visage maquillé comme une tête de mort, se baladant avec un fusil dans les couloirs de l'internat. Quand ces cauchemars allaient-ils cesser ? Elle resta un moment immobile, à reprendre doucement son souffle et à se traiter d'idiote de réagir de la sorte. La fenêtre près d'elle claqua et Allison rabattit les draps sur elle. Elle se coucha et trembla sous sa couette en se pelotonnant contre son oreiller. Elle entendit des pas dans le couloir, une porte grincer et puis, de nouveau des pas dans sa chambre, mais elle resta sous son drap. Elle devait rêver de nouveau. C'était juste un rêve de nouveau trop réel, mais juste un rêve. Quelque chose fit le tour de son lit et elle sentit le matelas s'affaisser et puis, plus rien. Plus de bruit, plus de mouvement. Elle déglutit, osa sortir lentement la tête de sous sa couette et elle hurla à s'en péter les cordes vocales. La lumière s'alluma et elle resta figée. Tate….

\- Ta- Tate ? s'étonna la jeune fille en regardant le jeune homme couché à ses côtés dans son lit.

\- Je t'ai entendu crier. J'étais aux toilettes à cet étage. Tout va bien ?

\- Tu… tu n'as pas le droit d'être là. Si ma mère vient… tu…

Tate posa un doigt sur les lèvres d'Allison.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Calme-toi, tu m'as l'air sur les nerfs.

\- Il y a des bruits, tout le temps, gémit la jeune fille.

\- Oui, on est dans un vieux bâtiment. Les portes grincent, les courants d'air sont fréquents et on entend les bruits des étages supérieurs et inférieurs. Tu ne devrais pas flipper autant.

\- J'ai vu des ombres.

\- Ça c'est ton imagination.

\- Et les lumières de partout qui vacillent ?

\- On est dans un vieux bâtiment. Le système électrique est obsolète. Tout a une explication Allison.

\- Je ne suis pas rassurée pour autant. Est-ce que… tu vas repartir dans ta chambre ?

\- Pas si tu veux que je reste. Si ça te rassure, je peux passer la nuit ici avec toi.

Allison pesa le pour et le contre. C'était bien d'avoir quelqu'un dans son lit, mais en même temps, ce quelqu'un était un garçon. En plus, elle l'avait vue dans ses cauchemars. Alors que faire ? Elle regarda Tate qui lui sourit.

Mais en même temps, ce garçon était adorable et gentil.

\- Reste, dit-elle simplement du bout des lèvres.

Elle laissa Tate se coucher sous ses draps et osa se blottir contre lui. Elle se rendormit jusqu'au matin.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours.**

 **merci pour les rws. Bisous**

 **Kistune et à dans 10 jours pour le chapitre trois où on parlera beaucoup de Théo.**


	3. Théo Raeken

**nouveau chapitre comme promis.**

 **Merci pour les rws bonne lecture**

* * *

Où Théo a du mal à être badass 

S'il était vrai que Void et Tate étaient badass, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de Théo. Après tout, il n'était pas un démon japonais comme le Nogitsune, rebaptisé VoidStiles depuis son arrivée à Beacon Hills, ni déjà mort, comme Tate. Il était juste un jeune homme qui était le résultat d'une expérience ''ratée'' des docteurs de l'horreur. Une chimère. Un loup-garou modifié. Il en imposait donc bien moins que ses deux amis. Tate lui avait déjà fait la remarque plusieurs fois depuis qu'il était arrivé à l'internat, soit depuis un mois tout pile.

\- Vous lui avez fait quoi à la fille Argent ? demanda Théo pendant la pause déjeuner ce jour-là.

\- Dans quel sens ? questionna Tate qui n'avait pas compris la demande de Théo.

\- Elle a l'air… traumatisée.

\- Elle est terrorisée, corrigea Void avec le sourire. Disons pour faire court que je lui fais peur toutes les nuits et que Tate tente de la rassurer de son côté pour qu'elle n'ait confiance qu'en lui seul. On veut qu'elle se méfie de chaque personne de cet internat, y compris de sa mère alors je lui envoie quelques cauchemars bien sympa.

\- Je vois. Ça m'a surpris quand je l'ai saluée tout à l'heure, elle avait l'air de paniquer comme si je lui avais promis des choses horribles. Et son odeur était celle de la méfiance.

\- Prépare-toi au fait que cette odeur va se répandre dans tout l'internat. Stiles est un chef, dit Tate en faisant un clin d'œil au jeune homme à côté de lui.

Stiles baissa la tête en rougissant. Théo se dit que c'était dur à croire qu'un mec à l'apparence aussi douce et inoffensive puisse cacher un démon aussi terrible que le Nogitsune.

\- Donc, vous faites vos trucs de votre côté, c'est bien ça ? grinça Théo en fusillant ses deux amis de son regard jaune.

Tate soupira, se leva un peu et se pencha vers Théo.

\- Mon cher Théo, tu n'es pas assez badass pour nous aider sur ce terrain-là. Tu ne tiendrais pas la distance face aux cauchemars que Void peut créer. Moi-même, je m'incline face à lui sur ce point. Laisse-nous gérer ça et on te fera signe quand le loup pourra entrer en scène. Tu auras ton rôle dans tout ça. On ne va pas te laisser de côté. Un peu de patience. En attendant, savoure l'odeur de la peur qui commence à envahir les lieux.

\- Je peux être autant terrifiant que vous deux réunis, lança Théo d'un ton convaincu.

Tate éclata de rire et les yeux de Void devinrent d'un noir profond, opaque, inexpressif. Théo sursauta sur sa chaise. Le regard glacial et distant de Void le fit frissonner de peur. Ok, Void et Tate avaient raison, il manquait un petit quelque chose de réellement badass à Théo pour être vraiment un cauchemar vivant comme ses amis. Il allait falloir que ça change.

* * *

Le soir venu, Théo se brancha sur la fréquence des docteurs de l'horreur. Ils n'avaient pas disparu, ils se terraient en attendant leur heure pour réapparaître et semer la terreur à Beacon Hills. Théo les trouva assez facilement. Il sortit de l'internat en pleine nuit, aidé par une coupure de courant Made in Void, et courut à travers la forêt et la ville pour rejoindre le repaire de ses ''créateurs''.

\- J'ai besoin de plus de force, plus de puissance. J'ai besoin d'être plus terrible, plus effrayant que je ne le suis. Être un loup-garou modifié ne suffit pas, annonça Théo alors qu'il venait de passer la porte de l'antre secret des docteurs. Faites ce qu'il faut et je vous promets des âmes innocentes pour nourrir vos expériences.

Les docteurs n'hésitèrent pas longtemps à accepter la proposition de la chimère et Théo se retrouva installé sur un fauteuil dans la salle ''d'opération'' des docteurs, plusieurs tuyaux fichés dans ses veines, reliés à des liquides de couleurs bleu, jaune, rouge et à un liquide visqueux de couleur argentée

* * *

Théo ressortit de la cachette des docteurs quelques heures plus tard, fatigué. Tate l'attendait à l'entrée du bois.

\- Je t'aide à rentrer ? proposa le jeune homme.

\- Tu n'es pas dans le lit d'Allison ?

\- Pas encore. Il faut qu'elle ait le temps de vivre son cauchemar de la nuit à fond avant que je n'entre en scène.

\- Tu comptes accélérer les choses bientôt ?

\- Demain soir…tout l'internat va être plongé dans des rêves effroyables. Le temps annonce de l'orage et certainement… des coupures de courant.

\- Bien… tu me ramènes alors ?

Tate passa son bras autour du corps de Théo et l'aida à rentrer à l'internat, puis le coucha dans son lit. La lumière de la chambra vacilla et Tate disparut pour réapparaître dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Void.

\- Alors, il a changé ? demanda Void à son ami.

\- Je pense. On verra bien. Normalement il devrait avoir de nouvelles aptitudes.

\- Bien, on pourra peut-être tous jouer dans la même catégorie maintenant.

\- Bon, on s'y met Void ?

\- Je t'ai pas attendu pour ça. Elle est en train de trembler de terreur dans sa salle de bain. Elle va avoir besoin de toi, mais n'y va pas comme ça juste en héros.

\- Je ne suis pas si bête.

Et Tate se tourna les talons et quitta la chambre.

* * *

Allison était assise sur les toilettes de sa salle de bain, les pieds sur le couvercle, la tête sur les genoux et les bras serrés autour de ses jambes. La sueur perlait sur son front et coulait dans son dos en gouttelettes froides. Elle était à l'affût du moindre bruit, du moindre souffle. Le cauchemar avait semblé tellement réel. Elle avait eu l'impression de sentir le moindre effleurement, le moindre frôlement sur son corps raidi par l'angoisse.

Elle était attachée dans une pièce noire avec des chaînes aux poignets, les pieds touchant le sol. Une lumière s'était allumée et elle avait vu d'abord un animal. Un loup gris aux yeux jaunes brillants, montrant les crocs. Puis elle avait vu Stiles… enfin c'était Stiles mais différent. Il avait un sourire étrange, un sourire sadique et les yeux totalement noirs, privés de pupilles et d'iris. Et enfin, elle avait vu Tate. Ses cheveux blonds coiffés en arrière et un visage de tête de mort peint sur le visage. Elle avait crié et s'était débattue faisant coulisser ses chaînes dans une boucle accrochée au plafond. Elle ne pouvait adopter que deux positions, rester debout ou se mettre à genoux. S'asseoir lui était impossible et faire plus de cinq pas aussi. Elle était nue, totalement sans défense, sans possibilité de se dérober aux regards de Tate. Celui-ci l'avait regardée en souriant, en lui disant qu'elle était belle et il s'était mis à tourner autour d'elle en frôlant son corps avec ses doigts. Un téton, le ventre, un autre téton, la bouche, le creux des reins, une épaule…

Le jeune homme lui avait léché, lentement, méthodiquement, une oreille, la nuque et puis Allison avait crié en sentant quelque chose lui pincer le bas du dos. Elle sentit des piques s'enfoncer profondément dans ses chairs frémissante et des gouttes d'un sang chaud et épais perlèrent sur sa fesse. La douleur fulgurante, intolérable, lui arracha un long gémissement terrifié. Elle chancelait au bout des chaînes, hagarde, perdue. Tate sourit et se pencha pour venir lécher le sang chaud, s'attardant sur les plaies, longuement. Puis il arracha l'objet, faisant basculer Allison à genoux sur le sol poussiéreux de la pièce. Void lui releva brusquement la tête en tirant sur ses longs cheveux bruns et Allison put voir que Tate tenait dans sa main une pince, comme celles pour les cheveux, en fer rouillé et dégoulinante de sang.

Tout avait ensuite tourné autour d'Allison et elle était tout d'un coup revenue dans son univers quotidien et familier, dans son lit, dans sa chambre. Elle s'était levé, la peur au ventre et la nausée lui tordant les boyaux et s'était dirigé dans sa salle de bain.

Allison, encore tremblante, toujours assise sur ses toilettes se passa une main dans le bas du dos. Il n'y avait rien, aucune meurtrissure, pourtant, tout cela avait semblé si réel. La morsure du fer dans sa chaire avait été si douloureuse.

Allison sursauta en entendant un bruit de pas dans sa chambre. Ce n'était pas les talons de sa mère. C'était un pas à la lenteur calculée, comme si le seul but de ce bruit était d'effrayer la jeune fille. Elle déglutit et osa poser un pied nu sur le carrelage froid, puis le deuxième. Elle serra les poings et doucement, se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et hurla de terreur. Devant elle, il y avait le Tate de son cauchemar. Ses cheveux coiffés en arrière, son maquillage de tête de mort, son regard froid et déterminé. La jeune fille se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol en fermant les yeux. Son cœur pulsait dans sa poitrine comme jamais auparavant et elle sentit sa gorge, se rétrécir, devenir de plus en plus sèche. C'était dur de déglutir. Elle suffoqua quelques instants et sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se figea. Tate était auprès d'elle, avec une mine inquiète.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda Tate en prenant la jeune fille tremblante et trempée de sueur contre lui.

Allison cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et détailla le jeune homme. Il était on ne peut plus normal. Ses cheveux blond foncé en bataille et le visage tout à fait comme à son habitude. Voilà qu'elle commençait à avoir des hallucinations.

\- Je… j'ai cru que tu… Je suis tellement tendue que j'ai vu quelque chose qui n'était pas réel.

\- Tu devrais prendre une bonne douche pour te calmer. Tu cauchemardes beaucoup ces temps-ci, on dirait.

\- C'est… c'est depuis que je suis ici. Je ne comprends pas.

Tate aida la jeune fille à se lever, la dévêtit et la poussa doucement dans la douche. Tout le corps d'Allison se détendit sous le jet et Tate la regarda se prélasser sous l'eau chaude quelques minutes avant de pénétrer dans la douche avec elle, tout habillé et de poser une main ferme sur sa bouche. La jeune femme se débattit mais glissa et sa tête cogna contre la vitre.

\- C'est désormais encore plus facile que je l'aurais imaginé, affirma Tate avec un sourire diabolique.

Allison disparut cette nuit-là.

* * *

Théo se réveilla dans son lit sursauta en voyant Tate et Void près du lui.

\- Bien dormi ? demanda Void, la tête penchée à gauche et les yeux embrumés de ténèbres.

\- Tu gardes ce look tout le temps maintenant ? questionna Théo en se levant.

\- Stiles n'est plus là…presque plus. Mais je peux cacher mes yeux noirs quand je le veux. Alors, ce changement ?

\- Les docteurs m'ont promis plus de pouvoirs. Mes griffes sont bleues désormais pour pouvoir me nourrir de la force des gens que je grifferai. Je peux me transformer en loup quand je veux et redevenir humain ou garou dès que j'en éprouve le besoin. Je suis plus fort, plus rapide. Ils m'ont dit que j'ai désormais les capacités d'un alpha sans en être totalement un.

\- Bien, dit Void en souriant. Il va valoir que Tate et moi allions en cours. Pour toi, on a une autre mission pour aujourd'hui. Allison Argent a disparu, mais personne ne va le remarquer. Je vais créer des hallucinations pour que les autres ne se rendent compte de rien.

\- Et elle est où, Allison ?

\- Rejoins-nous au sous-sol. Tu sais par où passer à pied ?

\- Ça va aller, merci Tate, grinça Théo avec du mépris dans la voix.

Théo laissa partir ses deux amis et alla prendre une douche. Ce n'était pas urgent de les rejoindre.

* * *

Théo parcourut les couloirs sombres du sous-sol. Les lumières vacillaient de temps en temps, ce qui était plutôt cool. Parce que ça le guidait sans qu'il ait besoin de chercher les odeurs de Tate et Void. Il s'arrêta devant une porte et inspira fortement. L'odeur de la peur qui filtrait à travers le bois pourtant épais était un délice. La jeune fille était terrorisée. Il entra et s'arrêta pour regarder la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Allison était nue, les bras étroitement attachés au-dessus de la tête par des chaînes accrochées au plafond et elle tournait sur elle-même pour se dégager. Elle déployait une force incroyable pour se libérer mais ses tentatives étaient vaines.

\- Tiens, voilà Théo, annonça Void sans se retourner et Allison se figea quelques secondes pour regarder le nouveau venu avant de se remettre à tourner sur elle-même.

\- Vous l'avez rendue cinglée ou quoi ? demanda Théo en approchant et en détaillant le corps appétissant de la jeune femme.

\- Elle est juste persuadée qu'elle va pouvoir casser ses chaînes. Laissons-la y croire un petit moment, ricana Void en faisant vaciller les lumières, ce qui rendait l'atmosphère encore pus lugubre et inquiétant.

La jeune fille finit par se laisser tomber les bras tendus en l'air, les genoux fléchis, les pieds appuyés sur le sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? demanda-t-elle les joues détrempées de larmes et le corps mouillé de sueur.

\- On ne va quand même pas tout te dire, y a plus de surprise après, c'est dommage, susurra Tate en souriant fugacement.

Il s'approcha de Théo et colla sa bouche à son oreille, les yeux brillants.

\- Elle est tout à toi pour la journée, mon joli. Fête dignement tes nouveaux pouvoirs. Rends-la-moi docile comme un agneau pour cette nuit. Je la veux obéissante et prête à tout pour sauver la vie de sa chère maman.

Tate posa un baiser glacé sur la joue de Théo et disparut, suivi de Void. Théo resta seul avec Allison. Il se lécha les lèvres en regardant la jeune fille qui reprenait son souffle et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce. Tate avait installé des instruments de tortures divers et variés. Il les regarda un par un, les examina de près et choisit finalement, pour commencer, une cravache. Il l'abattit sur l'établi en bois de la pièce et Allison se raidit au son qui n'annonçait rien de bien joli pour elle. Théo s'approcha d'Allison et fit claquer l'objet sur une de ses fesses rondes. Au premier coup qui lacéra sa chair, tout le corps d'Allison se tendit, elle poussa un hurlement aigu et Théo se régala de ce son.

\- Tu vas comprendre à quel point ça a fait chier mon oncle Peter que ta mère l'emmerde pour son histoire de lac. Tu vas comprendre que la forêt appartient aux Hale. Dis-moi ma belle, sais-tu par quel genre de bête ton père a été tué ? demanda Théo en passant un doigt sous le menton d'Allison qui leva les yeux vers lui.

\- No… non.

La voix d'Allison trembla et tout son corps se tendit quand elle vit Théo se transformer en loup-garou devant elle. Elle gémit en se tenant droite et Théo lui sourit, avant de lui planter ses crocs dans la joue.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre. Pas trop d'horreur pour le moment mais le niveau va grimper avec le prochain chapitre s parlant de Void.**

 **Merci pour les rws et merci à Calliope pour la bêta**

 **A bientôt. Bisous**

 **kitsune**


	4. VoidStiles

**Bonsoir tout le monde**

 **je reviens ce soir, 3 juin, pour le chapitre 4 de ''Les Trois Prénoms de l'Enfer''**

 **le chapitre parlant de Void et...**

 **Attention parce que là je sors les warnings.**

 **on a de tout.. langage cru, torture, détresse, angoisse, cruauté, douleur.. et Allison qui va déguster pas mal..**

 **Âmes sensibles s'abstenir**

 **Pour les autres, bonne lecture**

 **Je remercie Calliope pour la bêta correction et Eroline pour les idées de torture.**

* * *

Où le cauchemar des internes s'appelle Void

Void fit sauter toutes les ampoules de l'internat à 21 heures 30, exactement. C'était à cette heure-là que les internes se préparaient pour aller au lit. C'était à cette heure-là que toutes les lumières étaient allumées dans l'internat. Un sourire machiavélique étira sa bouche et ses yeux s'assombrirent. Il pencha la tête d'un côté et cligna des paupières et… des hurlements se firent entendre. Le jeune homme s'en réjouit. La nuit cauchemardesque promettait d'être longue et terrible.

Tate arriva dans la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité et resta quelques secondes immobile derrière Void.

\- Tu admires le maître ? demanda Void d'une voix basse et glaçante.

\- Ne rêve pas ! Tu leur as prévu quoi ?

Void se retourna lentement et scruta Tate avant de répondre de sa voix caverneuse.

\- Quelques visions de l'avenir. Des scènes de suicides et de meurtres sanglants. Quelques visions de loups-garous bien terrifiants. Quelques distorsions de la réalité et Théo, toi et moi, bien sûr. Ils vont s'en souvenir, crois-moi.

\- Joli. Tu viens avec moi vers Allison ?

\- Tu vas la baiser ?

\- Je ne l'aurais pas attachée à la cave si je n'avais pas envie de la baiser.

\- Je n'aime pas ce plan, maugréa Void en écartant les bras.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et toutes celles de l'internat s'ouvrirent en même temps dans des claquements sourds faisant sursauter tous les internes et Victoria, debout dans son bureau.

\- Ne sois pas jaloux mon cher Void, je me consacrerai à toi une fois que tout cela sera terminé. On aura l'éternité devant nous. Par contre, on va en faire quoi de Théo ?

Void approcha de quelques pas et s'arrêta juste devant Tate qu'il regarda dans les yeux.

\- J'avais pas prévu de le garder lui.

\- On pourrait le tuer et l'emmener avec nous.

\- Il faut d'abord qu'il acquiert plus de puissance. Quelques âmes innocentes lui apporteront ce qu'il lui manque et il faudrait qu'il tue un loup-garou Alpha. Peter Hale est censé intervenir dès que ça va dégénérer. Il n'aura qu'à le supprimer et ensuite, on verra ce qu'on pourra faire pour lui.

\- Au pire, on le gardera comme esclave sexuel, minauda Tate en comblant la distance entre Void et lui pour déposer ses lèvres doucement sur celles de son vis-vis.

Une décharge électrique fit reculer prestement Tate qui râla en se passant une main sur les lèvres.

\- Ne fais pas n'importe quoi avec un Nogitsune rattaché à la foudre.

\- D'accord. J'attendrai que tu veuilles bien m'embrasser de toi-même quand tu auras finis d'être un renard jaloux et possessif.

Void sourit, tendrement, et passa une main dans les cheveux blonds de Tate en se penchant à son oreille pour murmurer :

\- T'es vraiment une saloperie attachante.

Tate sourit, attendri. C'était le plus beau compliment qu'on ne lui avait jamais fait. On l'avait déjà traité de saloperie, mais personne n'avait jamais ajouté l'adjectif attachant derrière. Tate disparut après ça et Void resta dans la chambre. Il pencha la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre et se mit en marche lentement dans les couloirs sombres de l'internat, les mains derrière le dos, les yeux ayant repris leur couleur habituelle.

* * *

Tate ouvrit la porte de la cave et s'immobilisa sur le seuil pour regarder Allison. Ses cheveux bruns étaient poisseux et emmêlés. Elle avait des marques de coups sur tout le corps et du sang coulait de certaines de ses plaies. La fille leva la tête et trembla quand elle vit Tate devant elle. Son maquillage de tête de mort et un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Le garçon entra lentement dans la salle et la porte se referma brutalement toute seule. Allison se mit à pleurer.

\- Pourquoi ? hoqueta-t-elle doucement.

Tate se planta devant elle et passa un doigt sous son menton pour ramasser une goutte de sang qu'il porta à sa bouche et la goûta avec sa langue avant de lécher la joue de la jeune fille où une coupure toute fraîche saignait assez abondamment.

\- Ta mère a besoin d'une petite leçon pour avoir voulu voler la propriété des Hale. Peter nous a donné carte blanche. Tu fais partie du plan, ma jolie. Stiles est en train de s'amuser à envoyer des hallucinations et des images d'horreur à tout le monde, y compris à ta chère mère. On veut qu'elle tremble pour toi. On veut qu'elle regrette. L'idée est simple, non ? Void va lui montrer toi, ici, dans cette salle, dans des positions insoutenables à regarder pour une mère et à ma place, elle va voir Peter. Elle va très vite comprendre. THEO ! cria Tate en reculant de quelques pas pour à nouveau regarder la jeune fille, debout avec les mains suspendues au plafond.

La porte s'ouvrit et Théo entra sans la refermer. Il se posta à côté de Tate et l'interrogea du regard.

\- Détache notre jolie invitée, ordonna le jeune blond.

Allison fronça les sourcils, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Théo acquiesça et s'approcha de la jeune fille avec une clé dans les mains. Il avait passé la journée à la battre avec une cravache, avec une chaîne et à lui faire des entailles dans la peau avec une lame de rasoir, et là, il allait la libérer, comme ça ? La jeune femme sentit ses poignets être libérés et elle ramena ses mains devant elle pour les regarder. Elle était libre ? Elle regarda ses poignets meurtris, rouges, en sang et releva la tête vers Tate.

\- Je…je suis li- libre ? demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante et les jambes flageolantes.

Tate se tourna vers la porte ouverte puis regarda à nouveau Allison.

\- On dirait bien puisque la porte est ouverte.

Allison hésita, puis fit un pas et un autre… quelques uns encore et elle s'arrêta à hauteur de Tate. Elle le regarda quelques secondes avant de tenter encore quelques pas. Voyant que personne ne la retenait, elle courut vers la porte et s'enfuit dans le couloir sombre.

\- Tu l'as sérieusement laissée partir ? demanda Théo surpris que Tate n'ait pas bougé.

Le jeune blond haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la table où les instruments de torture étaient disposés.

\- Elle va tourner un moment dans le sous-sol sombre et puis elle va finir par tomber sur un ami à nous. Je lui donne juste l'espoir de croire qu'elle sera libre et hors de danger. T'as des envies de sexe ce soir ?

\- Toujours partant.

\- Bien, moi aussi, dit Tate en se retournant vers Théo. Il présenta au jeune loup un bel objet en métal, serti de pointes dures sur toute sa longueur.

\- Connais-tu ce bel instrument ?

\- Non.

\- C'est une matraque à pointes. Une exclusivité chinoise. Ça fait de jolis dégâts dans de la chair tendre d'une jeune fille. Dis-moi Théo, as-tu déjà défloré une vierge ?

\- Non.

\- Super, c'est parfait.

\- Tu vas vouloir que je déflore Allison ?

Tate secoua la tête en faisant ''tss, tss'' et mit dans la main de son ami, un modèle réduit de la matraque à pointes. Un dizaine de centimètres, à peine, et seulement 6 piques en fer.

\- T'es pas sérieux ? demanda Théo, choqué, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- J'ai l'air de me marrer ?

\- Ok, t'es sérieux. Ça va pas mieux depuis que tu flirtes avec Void, je vois.

\- Si tu ne te sens pas capable de le faire, je peux très bien le faire moi-même. Et même, te le faire à toi.

Théo secoua la tête.

\- Je vais le faire.

Tate acquiesça et regarda à nouveau les instruments sur la table et en prit quelques-uns dans ses mains pour les observer. Il y avait vraiment des choses très terrifiantes. Il en choisit avec un soin tout particulier quelques-unes qu'il mit de côté et enfin, il se retourna vers la porte et sourit en entendant le hurlement d'une jeune femme. Allison avait enfin trouvé Void !

* * *

Void pencha la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre et se mit en marche lentement dans les couloirs sombres de l'internat, les mains derrière le dos, les yeux ayant repris leur couleur habituelle. Les ampoules avaient sautés, mais ça ne l'empêchait nullement de faire des siennes avec le système électrique. Faire surgir et crépiter des petites étincelles d'électricité dans les chambres l'amusait beaucoup. Il ne se priva pas donc pas de ce petit bonheur. Il regarda chaque chambre en passant dans les couloirs, détailla chaque interne pour connaître instantanément leurs plus grandes peurs histoire de pouvoir envoyer les hallucinations adéquates à chacun. Une fille, la première, hurla de terreur devant des araignées envahissant son espace personnel et se mit à taper des pieds sur le bois poli pour écraser les petits bêtes répugnantes qui menaçaient de lui grimper dessus. La deuxième, dans sa douche, se débattit en criant, en proie à une vision de l'eau submergeant la cabine et menaçant de la noyer. Un garçon eut des visions de son père mort, voulant le tuer pour qu'il vive avec lui pour l'éternité. Un autre revivait en boucle le suicide de son frère jumeau. Tous, devenaient un peu plus terrifiés et fous à chaque seconde qui passait et Void se nourrissait de tous ces cris, de toute cette peur, de ce chaos et de cette douleur. Le monstre était lâché et plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter désormais. Chaque personne qui se mettrait sur son passage allait souffrir comme jamais auparavant.

\- Faites de beaux rêves, murmura Void avant de disparaître à l'angle d'un couloir et de se retrouver dans le sous-sol. Il entendit tout de suite des pas. Allison, visiblement perdue, tournait en rond dans le petit labyrinthe de couloirs sombres du sous-sol. Elle haletait et Void la repéra sans problème. Il apparut devant elle et la jeune fille hurla en tombant en arrière. Elle se roula en boule dans un coin et regarda le jeune homme avec horreur.

\- Tu as vraiment cru que Tate allait te laisser partir ? Tu es bien naïve. On a un programme bien plus amusant pour toi, en fait. Je crois que Théo et Tate ont prévu de profiter de ton joli corps. Moi pas, je ne touche pas les femmes, mais je vais me faire une joie de regarder tout ça. Je serais prêt à donner tous mes pouvoirs pour voir Tate s'enfoncer en toi, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Tate est gentil avec moi, il va donc être méchant avec toi juste pour mon bonheur.

Void alluma la lumière dans les couloirs et se pencha vers Allison.

\- Je vois que Théo a fait son boulot. Debout ! ordonna Void d'une voix caverneuse qui colla des frissons à Allison.

La jeune femme se releva avec peine, tant ses jambes tremblaient et se figea en déglutissant difficilement quand elle vit les yeux de Void devenir aussi ténébreux que la nuit la plus noire. La jeune fille baissa la tête et se fit violence pour réussir à avancer. Le trajet du retour vers la salle de torture lui parut très court, bien trop court. Void entra avant elle et se plaça entre Tate et Théo. Les trois garçons lui sourirent et Allison éclata en sanglots en pénétrant lentement dans la salle. La porte se referma derrière elle, implacablement.

* * *

Allison se plaça elle-même sous les chaînes et leva les bras au-dessus de la tête, résignée, Mais Tate, délaissant pour l'instants les chaînes, vint vers elle et lui attacha les mains derrière le dos avec de l'adhésif noir. Il lécha chaque plaie dans le dos de la jeune fille et la fit se retourner vers Théo.

\- Mon ami va bien s'occuper de toi. La première fois peut faire un peu mal…, Tate colla sa bouche contre l'oreille d'Allison et murmura, mais pour toi, ce sera bien au-delà de la petite douleur normale de la défloraison d'une jeune vierge.

Tate sentit un frisson d'horreur courir le long du corps d'Allison et il lécha l'oreille de la jeune femme avant de descendre tout le long de son corps avec sa langue, de la passer sur le ventre plat et enfin d'effleurer son sexe après s'être mis à genoux devant elle. La lumière de la pièce vacilla à cause de Void et Tate sourit. Il adorait quand la jalousie de son ami lui faisait faire n'importe quoi.

Tate se releva lentement et se dirigea vers la table. Il tendit à Théo deux objets étranges en fer. Le jeune loup les présenta devant Allison qui sanglota à nouveau et faillit s'étrangler. C'était quoi ces horreurs ? Ça ressemblait à des chaussures. C'étaient de chaussures en fait, des chaussures en fer avec trois trous au niveau du talon et… une plaque amovible avec des piques de fer à glisser en dessous. Allison sentit sa gorge se serrer et son ventre se nouer. Théo s'accroupit devant elle et lui souleva une jambe, lui enfila une chaussure et plaça la plaque à piques dessous. Allison comprit tout de suite qu'elle allait devoir rester sur la pointe des pieds. Théo lui leva l'autre jambe et lui enfila la deuxième chaussure. Il maintint la jambe d'Allison avec sa main et tendit l'autre vers le sexe de la jeune femme. Allison frissonna et tenta de refermer les jambes en se débattant. Théo n'hésita pas, ses yeux devinrent jaunes et ses crocs sortirent pour aller se planter dans la cuisse de la jeune fille qui ne put rester sur la pointe des pieds. Les trois pointes de la chaussure s'enfoncèrent dans son pied et elle hurla de douleur en tombant à genoux, le souffle court. Elle se laissa tomber en avant et se coucha sur le sol, sur le flanc droit, repliant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Ses larmes coulaient vivement sur ses joues. Tate se pencha sur elle.

\- Tu faiblis déjà ? Théo n'allait pas te faire du mal, tu sais, il voulait juste toucher le fruit défendu. Accorde-lui ça docilement et tout ira bien. Plus tu seras gentille avec nous, moins on te fera de mal, ma jolie. Maintenant, écartes les jambes, on va s'occuper de ta précieuse virginité.

La jeune fille secoua avec violence la tête, mais Void vint la relever et lui attacha les mains avec les chaînes accrochées au plafond. Allison était désormais contrainte de rester sur la pointe des pieds et ne pouvait prendre aucune autre position. Tate amena deux tabourets vers elle et lui ordonna de mettre un pied sur chacun d'eux. La jeune fille toujours sanglotante et frissonnante s'exécutât. Elle avait ainsi les jambes bien écartées. Void la fit basculer doucement en arrière mais elle eut peur et se crispa. Son pied droit toucha à nouveau les pointes en fer dans sa chaussure et elle hurla en se débattant. Tate lui caressa les cheveux en la tenant contre lui, son torse plaqué contre le dos d'Allison et la tête de la demoiselle penchée sur son épaule.

\- Il me semble que je t'ai demandé d'être gentille avec nous. Maintenant, tu mets tes pieds où je te l'ai demandé, tu restes appuyée contre moi et tu écartes les jambes pour faciliter les choses à mon ami Théo.

Allison trembla et obéit sans attendre. Elle sentit la honte l'envahir quand elle comprit que Théo avait une vue imprenable sur sa vulve. Elle planta son regard sur le plafond et des larmes coulèrent doucement de ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait subir.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les autres jeunes hommes et femmes de l'internat subissaient eux-aussi des visions effroyables. Les cauchemars et les hallucinations qui les assaillaient étaient terrifiants, perturbants, déstabilisants et horribles. Certains jeunes étaient roulés en boule dans un coin. D'autres cachés sur leur couette, tremblants, suants de tous leurs pores. Deux ou trois se rongeaient les ongles ou carrément les bouts des doigts et quelques autres devenaient fous à lier. Un jeune homme se jeta par la fenêtre de sa chambre à minuit pile et Peter, qui surveillait les environs, se précipita vers l'internat. Est-ce que Théo et ses amis commençaient à aller trop loin ? Bien possible.

* * *

Quand il entra par une fenêtre ouverte, il ne put que constater que la situation était en train de sérieusement lui échapper. Quand les trois gamins s'étaient-ils autant déchaînés ? Il vit le fantôme de sa sœur Talia courir dans les couloirs, puis d'autres membres de sa famille lui apparurent. Il recula contre un mur, poussé par un Chris Argent plus vrai que nature et plus énervé qu'il ne l'avait jamais connu. Que faisait-il ici ? Que lui voulait-il ? Peter tenta de sortir ses griffes, mais c'était comme s'il avait été drogué à l'aconit… impossible de sortir son loup. Il subit à son tour des hallucinations toutes plus étranges et dévastatrices les unes que les autres.

Void l'avait senti entrer dans l'internet et ça l'avait fait rire intérieurement. Peter n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Jamais il n'aurait dû se mêler de tout ça, il allait le regretter amèrement.

\- Je m'appelle VoidStiles, je suis un Nogitsune et je vais tous vous faire disparaître un par un dans la douleur car je m'en nourris et je deviens plus fort à chaque victime. Souffrez pauvres mortels, murmura Void pendant qu'Allison hurlait à la mort au moment où Théo introduisit en elle la version miniature de la matraque à piques. Tate, derrière elle, se délectait de la souffrance et de la terreur de la jeune fille. Il léchait ses plaies, toujours sanglantes, et dégustait, les yeux fermés, la sueur qui suintait par tous les pores de sa peau de pêche maltraitée, comme un nectar délicieux. Son rire diabolique s'éleva soudain et emplit l'espace et Void décréta qu'il adorait particulièrement ce rire de psychopathe-cinglé. Décidément, il l'aimait ce mec. C'était sûr, il viendrait en enfer avec lui… pour l'éternité… où jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un réveille un jour le Nogitsune.

* * *

Void attendit le lever du jour aux côtés de Tate, debout les deux sur le toit de l'internat.

\- Tu as eu ta Allison, je peux t'avoir maintenant ? demanda Void au jeune homme blond à ses côtés.

\- Je suis un homme de parole mon cher Void. Tu le sais, non ? Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne serais jamais avec toi. Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois venu à Beacon Hills ? Pour toi et pour personne d'autre. Je tenais à rencontrer le garçon qui avait eu le cran de tuer toute sa famille et ses amis sans ressentir aucun sentiment de dégoût de soi-même ou de culpabilité. Je voulais rencontrer le Void dont tout le monde me parlait en enfer. Un monstre sans aucun égal, même en enfer.

\- Je suis plutôt flatté par ton discours.

Tate sourit et s'approcha de Void. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches du jeune brun diabolique et plongea son regard dans les yeux de miel de Stiles.

\- Je peux t'embrasser maintenant ou tu vas encore tenter de m'électrocuter ?

\- Je peux t'accorder bien plus que ça. Avant d'aller en cours, on peut faire bien plus que juste s'embrasser Tate. Je me consume de désir depuis le premier jour où mon regard s'est posé sur toi. Sur ton joli minois et ton cul adorable.

\- Tout de suite les grands mots. Calme-toi… attends un peu… ça n'en sera que plus délicieux pour toi quand je te céderai tout ce que tu voudras. On en a perdu combien cette nuit ?

\- Un mec s'est jeté par une fenêtre, c'est à cause de ça que Peter est entré dans le bâtiment et deux filles ont disparu. Enfin, disparu non, moi je sais où elles sont et elles y passeront comme les autres.

Tate sourit et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Void qui ouvrit la bouche sans attendre. Un champ magnétique entoura les deux jeunes hommes et Tate se sentit happé par la noirceur du vide. Il appartenait de toute son âme à Void désormais.

\- Je suis à toi, susurra le jeune blond contre l'oreille de son ami.

\- Et je suis à toi aussi Tate, répondit Void en soupirant, tel un amoureux transi.

Ces paroles eurent le temps de surprendre Tate qui écarquilla les yeux avant de les refermer quand Void engagea à nouveau un baiser entre eux.

Il leur restait peu de choses à accomplir pour enfin retourner en enfer. C'était le moment. Les internes se sentaient mal, faibles, apeurés. C'était le moment d'attaquer, de frapper plus durement encore.

* * *

 **Alors ? honnêtement ?**

 **Trop ? pas assez ?**

 **vous en voulez encore ?**

 **Il reste deux chapitres.**

 **Un parlant de Peter et le dernier, dont je ne vous dirai rien pour le moment.**

 **On se retrouve dans dix jours pour la suite.**

 **Bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	5. Peter

**Bonsoir tout le monde**

 **nous sommes le 13 juin et comme prévu voici le chapitre 5 de cette fic.**

 **chapitre consacré surtout à Peter Hale.**

 **et attention**

 **il va en ''chier'' pas mal, faut avouer**

 **warning : 3 morts dans ce chapitre, du langage cru, du sang... je crois que c'est tout et c'est déjà pas mal.**

 **Franchement, je trouve qu'il gère ce chapitre.. j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis là-dessus.**

 **Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour des infos.**

* * *

Où Peter en chie terriblement et comprend sa connerie

Peter aurait dû s'en douter que ça allait mal tourner. Quand Théo lui avait dit que l'un de ses amis était déjà mort et était revenu des Enfers avec la mission d'y retourner en amenant avec lui un démon, et qu'il avait appris que son deuxième ami était un Nogitsune de plus de 150 ans d'âge, il avait frissonné. Peter avait pressenti tout de suite que Tate et Stiles étaient des jeunes bien plus terrifiants que Théo, mais Peter n'aurait pas pensé que c'était à ce point-là quand même.

* * *

Les cauchemars venaient de cesser pour Peter alors que le soleil était à peine levé. Le loup-garou se passa la main sur le visage et cligna des yeux. Bon sang, il était où ? Il se rendit compte qu'il était roulé en boule sur un sol glacé. Il déglutit, toussa et se releva péniblement en s'aidant du mur derrière lui et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Il tourna la tête et se rendit compte qu'il était dans une sorte de cave. Enfin pas une sorte de cave, juste une cave. Quand et comment avait-il atterri là ? Il huma l'air et une odeur de sang frais envahit ses narines. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais c'était une odeur qu'il n'aurait normalement pas dû sentir à cet endroit-là. Il tourna encore la tête et se concentra. C'est alors qu'il aperçut une forme bouger loin de lui. Il tâta les murs et trouva de la lumière. Il ferma les yeux, agressé par la soudaine luminosité de la pièce et grogna. Il rouvrit les paupières doucement et resta figé lorsqu'il découvrit la jeune fille clouée au mur du fond, réellement clouée, au sens littéral du terme. Il avait déjà vu cette fille quelque part. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et retint un haut-le-cœur puissant quand il reconnut la jeune fille Argent. Elle était clouée au mur, à l'envers, les bras en croix, la tête touchant le sol poussiéreux. Elle avait des marques de coupures et de coups sur tout le corps et certaines de ses plaies suintaient encore. Du sang rouge, chaud, frais. Il la regarda plus en détail et se détourna pour vomir ses tripes. La jeune fille avait le sexe horriblement mutilé et du sang en coulait abondamment… et le pire… c'est qu'elle était encore en vie. Peter reprit contenance et se retourna tout doucement. Il s'agenouilla devant la jeune femme et plongea son regard dans ses yeux vides de toute émotion.

\- All…, commença-t-il sans savoir ce qu'il devait dire.

Y avait-il vraiment quelque chose à dire dans cette situation ?

\- Mou… mou… rir…, murmura très difficilement la jeune femme.

Peter était plutôt d'accord avec elle. Il valait sûrement mieux abréger les souffrances de la jeune fille. Elle ne méritait pas ça tout de même. Ces garçons étaient des monstres. Il se releva en inspirant fortement puis soupira en expirant puis se décida. Il trancha la gorge de la jeune fille en fermant les yeux.

\- ESPÈCE DE MONSTRE !

Peter ouvrit les yeux et, se retournant, vit Victoria Argent entrer dans la pièce telle une furie et fondre immédiatement sur lui. La femme lui asséna une claque qui le fit vaciller tant elle avait été violente et administrée avec toute la rage dont était capable une mère qui venait de voir sa fille se faire égorger sous ses yeux. Tout cela avait-il donc été un piège pour Peter ?

\- Victo… Ce n'est pas ce que tu… je n'ai rien fait…

Peter tenta le tout pour le tout et voulut s'enfuir, mais la porte de la cave se referma brutalement et il dut faire face à Victoria Argent, plus furieuse que jamais, prête à le faire souffrir sans ménagement. Il n'allait quand même pas devoir sortir les griffes pour se défendre d'elle ? Si ? C'était sûrement bien ce qu'attendaient Théo et ses deux amis psychopathes. Peter soupira et évita de justesse le pic à glace que Victoria venait de lancer dans sa direction.

\- On peut… je peux… parler ?

\- PARLER ? TU VIENS DE TUER MA FILLE ! J'aurais compris que tu t'en prennes à moi, mais pourquoi à Allison ? Tu as… tué ma fille. Mon unique enfant ET TU VOUDRAIS QU'ON PARLE ?

Victoria, déterminée, se précipita sur Peter avec une dague chinoise dans les mains et la lame transperça le torse du loup-garou qui n'hésita pas à faire scintiller ses yeux d'une lueur rouge et à attraper la femme par la gorge.

\- Sais-tu par quoi ton mari a été tué ? Non ? Je vais te donner cette information en direct, en prime-time, si tu préfères. Par un loup-garou. Une alpha qui a gagné en puissance sur le coup et que je me suis empressé de supprimer pour prendre à mon tour sa puissance acquise par accident. Ma nièce Laura n'en aurait rien fait de ce pouvoir, mais moi je sais ce que je vais en faire. Je vais te tuer et devenir encore plus puissant.

Peter marqua une pause et l'intonation de sa voix de fit mélancolique :

\- Tu ne le savais pas, mais Christopher Argent, ton mari, était mon amant depuis le lycée et il avait découvert récemment que je suis un loup-garou. Il était membre d'un clan de chasseurs de loups-garous, dont son père était le grand chef, et je voulais leur livrer Laura comme offrande pour qu'on me laisse tranquille, sauf que ça n'a pas tourné comme je le souhaitais. Laura s'est rebellée, a sorti les griffes pour se battre avec moi et Chris est mort quand il a voulu s'interposer pour nous séparer. Oh et… Regarde ! Surprise ! Les blessures d'un loup-garou cicatrisent toutes seules, annonça-t-il d'un ton ironique, tout en sortant la dague de son corps démontrant ainsi à Victoria qu'il disait la vérité.

Peter serra plus fort ses doigts autour du coup de sa proie et ses griffes acérées transpercèrent la peau blanche et fine, faisant gicler du sang rouge sur les mains du loup-garou dont le visage se fendit d'un sourire diabolique. Victoria hurla de douleur et tenta de se tortiller pour se dégager de sa prise, mais en vain.

\- C'est ma petite vengeance personnelle parce que tu es celle qui était mariée à l'homme que j'aimais depuis le collège. Je considère que c'est de ta faute s'il est mort. Si tu ne me l'avais pas piqué après le lycée, j'aurais pu lui dire depuis longtemps qui j'étais. Salope, je vais te crever maintenant, susurra Peter en collant sa bouche conte l'oreille de la femme qui couina en sentant les griffes du loup lui déchirer la peau… puis le silence envahit l'espace.

Un silence de mort. Peter lâcha le corps inerte et flasque de Victoria qui retomba avec un bruit mou sur le sol. Il s'agenouilla et s'essuya les mains avec les cheveux de la femme, puis sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit toute seule dans un grincement insupportable pour son ouïe hypersensible. Il se releva et regarda la porte qui donnait sur un couloir sombre. Il fronça les sourcils et s'aventura dans le couloir sans regarder en arrière. La porte produisit de nouveau un son aigu, prolongé et désagréable avant de se refermer avec fracas, laissant Peter complètement dans le noir dans un endroit totalement inconnu de lui.

* * *

C'était la panique dans l'internat. La directrice et professeure principale, Victoria Argent, était introuvable. Sa fille aussi d'ailleurs. Les jeunes hommes et femmes, fatigués, apeurés, déprimés, attendaient dans le réfectoire pour avoir plus d'informations sur ce qui allait se passer pendant la journée. La nuit avait été horrible pour tous.

Void, Tate et Théo se trouvaient parmi les élèves, sages comme des images, faisant preuve d'une douceur et d''une gentillesse peu communes envers leurs camarades alors que c'étaient eux qui les avaient traumatisés toute la nuit. Un homme arriva, le professeur de biologie et les élèves le suivirent sagement, tous en rang, pour se rendre dans une classe et s'asseoir à leurs bancs. Tate, Théo et Void s'éclipsèrent à ce moment-là. Ni les internes, ni le professeur ne remarquèrent leur absence en cours. C'était tellement facile pour Void de créer des hallucinations.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Théo à Void et Tate alors qu'ils étaient tous trois assis sur le perron de l'internat.

\- Toi, tu vas aller t'amuser avec ton oncle Peter. Si tu veux venir avec nous en enfer, tu dois tuer un alpha. Ensuite, on va devoir te tuer et te ramener à la vie, annonça Tate, le regard perdu dans le vide. Void et moi, on va aller s'éclater avec les élèves. On va bien se marrer.

Théo haussa les sourcils et un frisson lui parcourut le dos quand il croisa le regard de VoidStiles. S'il commettait une seule erreur, le Nogitsune allait le lui faire payer très cher. Il déglutit et se leva. Il connaissait désormais sa mission, trouver Peter qui devait se balader dans les couloirs du sous-sol. Il se leva et partit tranquillement, sans se presser, dans l'internat. Il parcourut les couloirs en humant les odeurs présentes dans le bâtiment et se régala des fragrances de peur, de panique, de sang, de sueur qui imprégnaient les murs… c'était tellement délicieux, presque jouissif. Il fallait qu'il puisse sentir cette même odeur chez son oncle. Oh oui, il la fallait absolument. Il sentit son sexe se tendre d'excitation. Il descendit au sous-sol et se déplaça dans le noir. Il savait que Peter avait un avantage sur lui en étant alpha, mais il n'allait pas reculer maintenant. Tate et Void lui avaient promis une place en enfer, il la voulait, il allait tout faire pour l'obtenir. Il se transforma en coyote-garou et se mit à courir sans bruit dans le labyrinthe obscur.

* * *

Peter tournait en rond, il le savait et ça l'énervait. Comment un alpha comme lui pouvait se perdre dans un foutu sous-sol ? Il sentait que la sortie n'était pas loin, mais où pouvait-elle bien être cette salope ?

Peter entendit Théo avant qu'il n'arrive devant lui.

\- Tu es là toi, aide-moi à sortir de cette merde, ordonna le loup à son neveu qui redevint humain devant lui.

Théo regarda devant lui, il distinguait à peine une ombre, mais en reconnaissait l'odeur et le son de sa voix. Il était nu et grogna.

\- Ok, de toute façon, j'ai besoin d'habits.

Théo se retransforma en coyote et se mit en marche lentement, Peter le suivant de près. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une sorte de cour, plus vite que Peter ne l'aurait pensé possible. Théo se dirigea vers une pile de vêtements, redevint humain puis enfila un jean et un pull avant de se transformer en garou et de se ruer sur Peter qui tenta de contrer l'attaque. Les deux hommes se battirent à coups de griffes et de dents. Théo avait de la peine à tenir la distance et faillit heurter violemment le sol dans la tête plusieurs fois… Il implora en silence un peu d'aide de la part de ses amis au moment précis où Peter refermait sa main sur sa gorge. Théo sentit la foudre le transpercer et ses griffes devinrent bleues. Il en planta deux dans le bras de son oncle qui sentit ses yeux perdre leur couleur rouge. Théo sourit, se dégagea de l'emprise de son oncle et recula pour regarder son adversaire ébahi par ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Co… comment ? demanda Peter, redevenant humain sous le coup de la panique quand il vit les yeux de Théo se teinter d'une jolie couleur rubis.

\- Dis merci à Void, ricana Théo.

Peter sortit ses griffes et fit briller ses yeux bleus avant de se jeter une ultime fois sur Théo qui lui lacéra le ventre. Le plus âgé poussa un cri, haleta et se plia en deux. C'était le moment. Théo le plaqua au sol en se mettant sur son dos et lui trancha la gorge sans plus de cérémonie. La puissance qui l'envahit fut tellement forte qu'il se laissa tomber sur le corps inerte de son oncle et dut attendre quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Après ça, il cracha sur le cadavre de son oncle et claqua des doigts. Il huma l'air et se régala des trois odeurs de sang flottant dans la pièce. Celle d'Allison, celle de Victoria Argent et celle de Peter Hale. La cour inondée de lumière n'avait été qu'une vision trompeuse pour rassurer Peter et lui faire baisser sa garde. En vérité, depuis le début, ils n'étaient jamais sortis de la cave où Allison avait été torturée. Théo sourit, l'air machiavélique, et se dirigea vers la table où étaient toujours étalés les instruments qui avaient servi plus tôt à torturer la fille Argent. Il se saisit d'une scie à métaux, retourna vers le cadavre de son oncle qu'il assit tant bien que mal sur une chaise et entreprit de le découper en deux en commençant pas le sommet du crâne. Dépecer un corps s'avérait vraiment jouissif.

* * *

Quand il eut terminé sa besogne, il se changea en coyote et lapa le sang chaud et frais qui inondait le sol de la cave. Rien ne pouvait avoir meilleur goût au monde. Il se demanda où en étaient Void et Tate ? Avaient-ils déjà tué tout le monde ?

Comme pour lui répondre, les lumières de la cave vacillèrent et la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Théo redevint humain, se leva et fit face, nu, à Tate et Void qui, main dans la main, souriaient en pénétrant dans la pièce.

\- Voilà, c'est fait, annonça Void en dardant son regard vide sur Théo. Je vois que tu as bien travaillé de ton côté. Bravo. Tu es prêt ?

Théo fit briller ses yeux rouges et regarda Void bien en face, sans frissonner cette fois et dit d'une voix rauque :

\- Prêt, mais avant, je crois que je mérite un petit cadeau.

Théo baissa le regard sur son sexe tendu et releva lentement la tête en se léchant les lèvres. Les sourires de Tate et Void s'agrandirent… et la porte de la cave se referma doucement en grinçant cette fois à peine sur ses gonds.

* * *

 **alors,**

 **le dernier chapitre va être long.. il y aura du lemon, du threesome et bien entendu du sang... Ceux qui ont vus la vidéo savent déjà ce qui va se passer en gros...**

 **mais, je crois pas que j'arriverai à le poster le 23.. ça fait court pour tout ça.. mais j'essaye, je vous le promets.**

 **Merci d'être là, de lire et de RW... franchement, je pensais pas que cette fic marcherait. faire entrer Tate dans le monde de teen wolf, je croyais pas que ça allait passer,**

 **J'ai cherché sur FF d'autres crossover Tw-AHS et ben... il n'y en a pas... en tout cas pas en français. ...dommage... mais du coup, j'ai l'exclusivité du truc...**

 **(fière de moi)**

 **bref, je m'égare.**

 **MERCI et bisous à tous**


	6. ThéTaVoid

**Bonsoir tout le monde**

 **et oui, je n'ai pas abandonnée. Par contre, je vous demande pardon pour le retard... je voulais poster le 23 juin, puis le 3 juillet et on est le 13...**

 **Explications : donc... J'ai eu du mal à débuter ce** **chapitre. Le chapitre est long, presque 2 fois la longueur de l'ancien chapitre le plus long qui comptait 3'455 mots. Ensuite... j'avais plus écrit de lemon depuis un bon moment... sans même parler de threesome. Bref, j'ai terminé de me justifier.**

 **Cette fic est donc complète, terminée et j'espère qu'elle vous a plus... parce que du ThéTaVoid, c'est pas de la tartiflette à écrire...**

 **Je remercie toutes celles et tous ceux qui m'on soutenu dans cette aventure de folie, à commencer par Calliope (super bêta) qui m'a vraiment aidé à enrichir mon idée de départ avec des mots plus évolués que ceux que j'avais au départ.**

 **Je remercie aussi Eroline, parce qu'elle m'a beaucoup aidé pour les idées de torture et pour m'apprendre correctement ce que ressent une personne qui angoisse de peur de la douleur.**

 **Merci aussi à BeeBloom pour avoir trouvé un super nom à ce trio.**

 **Quand j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic, je me suis traitée de malade de vouloir me lancer dans un style pareil. Franchement, je ne pensais pas être capable de faire souffrir autant de monde... même à travers des mots. Je me suis assez dégoûtée par moment en me disant... mais comment tu as osé penser à un truc de ce genre ?... faut te faire soigner ma pauvre Kitsune... et en fait, ben je suis fière de moi de l'avoir fait.**

 **Je suis incroyablement étonnée en bien de voir qu'il y a eu des RWs. avec un trio de ce genre, je m'attendais à une rw par chapitre, maximum, j'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse y en avoir 28 en 5 chapitres. ça paraît peu, mais pour un crossover comme celui-là, c'est énorme je trouve.**

 **bon hé, je stop le blabla et vous retrouve en bas pour quelques lignes encore.**

 **Warning : Threesome, lemon, violences, sang, sexe consentit et pas consentit (un peu forcé, mais pas de viol à proprement parlé même si le sexe non consentit reste un viol... (je me suis perdue je crois)), morts violentes... bref... tout le meilleur de Tate et VoidStiles.**

 **j'espère que le chapitre ne sera pas compliqué à comprendre parce qu'on passe de Tate à Void à Théo parfois brusquement en faisant même quelques petits retours en arrière.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Où l'enfer pourrait être rebaptisé

Tate regarda Théo. Void regarda Tate. Puis, Théo les regarda tous les deux s'approcher de lui. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce et attendit qu'ils arrivent à sa hauteur. Tate n'hésita pas, il fut le premier à faire glisser un doigt dans le sang qui souillait le corps de la jeune chimère, avant d'effleurer les lèvres de Void avec, laissant une marque rouge sur toute la surface de sa bouche. Les yeux de Void devinrent ténèbres et il se tourna vers Tate pour l'embrasser avec passion. Le blond sentit son corps vibrer sous la vague de désir qui le submergea et il se recula quelques secondes pour observer Void.

\- Quoi ? questionna Void.

\- Tu es Void ou tu es Stiles ?

Les yeux de Void arborèrent à nouveau une jolie couleur brun-miel et il répondit doucement :

\- Peu importe. De toute façon, les deux sont une grande partie de moi. Tu me veux en tant que Stiles ou en tant que Void ?

\- Je te veux en tant que VoidStiles. J'aime la terreur que m'a inspirée Void et j'aime l'innocence dont fait preuve Stiles, souffla Tate, se rapprochant pour prendre les lèvres de son amour en passant une main dans sa nuque et l'autre sur sa taille pour mieux le plaquer contre son corps. Théo roula des yeux et attendit que ses amis aient terminé leur échange de salive et de serments d'amours, car le tout était très gênant et surtout, à gerber.

Enfin, Tate et Void se séparèrent et se tournèrent vers Théo, leurs regards brillants remplis d'envie. Void fit le tour du jeune loup et posa une main sur son ventre et sa bouche contre sa nuque. Théo tressaillit au contact de la chaleur mouillée du baiser sur sa peau. Tate fit glisser sa main sur le torse musclé tout en effleurant de ses lèvres, la mâchoire carrée de Théo. Il lécha la peau ensanglantée et se régala du goût métallique du sang. Le loup-garou fit courir une main le long du corps de Tate, fit glisser l'autre, avec une lenteur insupportable, le long du corps de Void derrière lui. Il caressa ensuite les sexes tendus de ses deux amis à travers le tissu de leurs jeans, leur arrachant des gémissements impatients et ne pouvant plus attendre, taraudé par le désir, il déshabilla Tate pendant que Void se déshabillait lui-même.

* * *

Silence dans le sous-sol… puis un cri, strident, et un gémissement de douleur. Une lumière qui vacille… le silence…

Un chuchotement et soudain apparut Tate, debout dans le couloir, seul, la tête penchée en arrière, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, du sang chaud dégoulinant sur ses doigts. Les lumières du couloir s'allumaient et s'éteignaient anarchiquement et tout aussi soudainement que Tate, Void surgit debout à côté de lui.

\- Ça c'est fait, dit le jeune brun, les yeux noyés de ténèbres et la tête penchée à gauche.

\- Donc, ça nous fait juste… 46 victimes. Joli chiffre je trouve, soupira le blond en reprenant une posture normale et en cessant enfin de sourire. On fait quoi en attendant que les Doctors viennent récupérer quelques corps encore chauds ?

\- J'ai plein d'idées pour nous deux. Théo nous attend en enfer, on le retrouvera plus tard. J'ai encore deux-trois choses à régler dans cette ville. Tu sais, j'avais tué mon père et mes amis, et j'avais été enfermé à Eichen House jusqu'à ma guérison, Void ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. J'ai quelques personnes à qui faire payer ces quelques mois de souffrance.

Il marqua une pause et ajouta :

\- Chèrement payer.

Tate sourit et son visage se maquilla de lui-même en tête de mort. Le couloir replongea dans le silence et dans le noir.

* * *

ooooo0000ooooo

Théo était parti pour régler ses comptes avec Peter. Tate et Void s'étaient regardés et avaient souri avant d'entrer lentement dans le bâtiment de l'internat. Tate avait marché jusqu'à sa chambre et s'était penché sous son lit pour en sortir un fusil. Il l'avait pris avec lui, avait pris le temps de faire disparaître ses traits juvéniles et charmants pour se composer son visage de tête de mort puis était parti sans attendre Void. Chacun avait de quoi s'amuser de son côté.

* * *

Void était resté planté quelques longues secondes sur le seuil de la chambre avant de partir se promener dans les couloirs de l'internat, les mains derrière le dos, le regard empli de ténèbres, faisant vaciller les lumières des lampes se trouvant sur son passage, au gré de ses envies. C'était un effet qui aurait foutu la frousse à n'importe qui.

* * *

Tate traversa lentement les couloirs de l'internat croisant sur son passage des étudiants étonnés, apeurés ou simplement intrigués. Il entra dans une salle de classe, faisant se lever les regards des élèves présents. Certains yeux s'étaient arrondis de surprise alors que chez d'autres, les sourcils s'étaient froncés de questionnement muet. Tate attendit, sans bouger, le signal de départ que Void devait lui envoyer et dont ils avaient convenus tous les deux. Celui-ci ne tarda pas. Une lumière vacilla au plafond, Tate sourit et chargea son fusil qu'il pointa sur la classe. Les élèves, d'abord surpris, ne bougèrent pas… puis, ce fut la panique que Tate attendait et espérait. Les jeunes se dispersèrent dans tout l'établissement, mais se réfugièrent principalement dans la bibliothèque, la salle de sciences et le jardin. Trop facile, pensèrent Void et Tate en même temps.

* * *

Void se dirigea dans un premier temps vers la salle de science, lentement, pour intensifier le malaise qui consumait déjà ceux qui savaient qu'il se dirigeait vers eux. Ceux qui savaient qu'ils ne bénéficieraient d'aucune échappatoire pour sortir vivants de ce cauchemar réel, bien trop réel. Il se régala longuement à produire son effet de jeu de lumières dans le couloir. Un coup le passage était éclairé d'une lumière presque aveuglante, un coup il devenait sombre comme la nuit et de temps en temps, les lieux passaient très vite d'un état à l'autre. Void sentit que des élèves s'enfuyaient par une porte que quelqu'un avait réussi à ouvrir dans la salle de science. Ses yeux devinrent ténèbres et la porte de la salle de science claqua d'un coup sec, faisant hurler prof et élèves qui se cachaient là. Toutefois, deux élèves avaient parvenu à fuir et s'étaient tapis dans un coin d'un couloir. Void hésita, puis fis apparaître une vision trompeuse, celle d'un coyote qu'il envoya à la poursuite des deux jeunes pour les rabattre vers lui. Son plan fonctionna à merveille. Il sourit quand les deux garçons se retrouvèrent face à lui.

\- Retenez bien ceci, dit Void d'une voix caverneuse, on finit toujours par payer le mal qu'on a fait gratuitement aux gens. Là, c'est votre tour. Le petit intello-hyperactif de l'internat a trop souffert de vos moqueries.

Void sourit à nouveau, un éclat de vengeance passant dans ses yeux noirs et il se délecta de la vue de ses deux ex-agresseurs qui étaient à deux doigts de se faire dessus. Deux ombres noires se matérialisèrent derrière lui, des Oni. Des démons contrôlés par Void depuis qu'il avait tué Noshiko, l'ancienne patronne de ces créatures. Ils ressemblaient à des samouraïs en armure et portaient des sabres qu'ils n'hésitèrent pas à sortir en se dirigeant vers les deux jeunes ex-bourreaux de Stiles. Une lame transperça le corps d'un des jeunes hommes, tandis que l'autre, trancha d'un coup oblique le ventre du deuxième, dont les entrailles se rependirent au sol. Aucune once de pitié ou de regret ne vint troubler la détermination de Void et il continua, impitoyable, son chemin vers la salle de science, avec les Oni derrière lui.

* * *

Tate marcha vers la bibliothèque et poussa la porte de la pièce avec une lenteur calculée. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce. À première vue, il ne semblait y avoir personne, mais Tate était plus intelligent que ça. Ses pouvoirs lui permettaient de ressentir la vie dans les corps des gens, même de loin, donc il lui était facile de savoir où les fuyards étaient cachés et de déterminer combien il y en avait, avec une précision déconcertante. Il se dirigea lentement vers les étagères. La porte de la salle claqua et Tate remercia Void en silence avant de sourire en se retrouvant nez à nez avec le professeur d'anglais dans la section des romans d'horreur.

\- Mauvaise cachette, annonça-t-il avant de pointer son arme sur le torse de l'homme et de le tuer d'une balle bien placée.

Le prof s'écroula sur le sol, la poitrine en sang, et Tate entendit résonner des sanglots étouffés à plusieurs endroits de la salle. Onze élèves se trouvaient là, et Tate les tua un par un, implacablement, en prenant un plaisir qu'il ne prit pas la peine de dissimuler. Une fille, la dernière, cachée sous une table, le supplia pendant plusieurs minutes et Tate fit semblant de s'émouvoir avant de la tuer aussi froidement que les autres. Une fois sa soif de sang assouvie, il sortit de la salle et parcourut les couloirs à la recherche d'âmes égarées et effrayées, tentant de se cacher. Il les aurait de toute façon tous, même si ça devait lui prendre plus de temps que prévu. Tous, il les exterminerait. Jusqu'au dernier.

* * *

Void entra dans la salle de science et sourit quand il vit plusieurs élèves et professeurs serrés les uns contre les autres, tremblant de tous les membres, dans un coin de la pièce. Il remarqua très vite une fenêtre brisée et fronça les sourcils, contrarié.

\- Je vois que certains êtres humains manquent cruellement de courage. Se suicider par la fenêtre au lieu de me faire face, c'est minable ça.

Il retourna son attention sur le groupe tassé ensemble et s'en approcha à pas lents, suivi de près par les Oni. Il pencha la tête, à peine un peu, et les démons se placèrent devant le groupe. Ils brandirent leurs sabres et, sans pitié aucune, ils décapitèrent méthodiquement, les uns après les autres, tous les humains présents dans la salle. Il y eut des hurlements de terreur, des supplications puis, enfin, un grand silence, Void sentit la puissance pulser dans son corps et il ferma les yeux. C'était presque aussi bon qu'un orgasme ravageant ses sens. Il rouvrit les yeux quand les Oni se replacèrent derrière lui et contempla, l'air satisfait, le tableau du massacre devant lui.

\- Beau travail, claqua-t-il à ses démons, avant de disparaître soudainement avec eux.

* * *

Tate trouva des âmes innocentes dans presque toutes les salles de l'internat et même dans une pièce du sous-sol. Ce fut d'ailleurs le moment le plus génial de sa macabre journée. Il y avait trois filles et deux garçons. L'un des mecs pensa être assez fort pour le faire déguerpir de là. Mal lui en prit, il finit tranché en deux par une lame que Void, fit apparaître devant Tate pour le protéger. Puis, la lame découpa par moitiés égales, les quarte autres jeunes gens, dans le sens de la longueur. Ça avait été puissant et plaisant comme massacre. Tate s'était régalé de la peur et du désespoir qui avaient envahi la petite salle peu éclairée. C'était si bon, si jouissif. Vingt-deux personnes étaient mortes grâce à lui aujourd'hui. Tate soupira d'aise et s'assit sur une chaise, dans le noir puis attendit que Void le rejoigne.

* * *

Void dénombra en tout quatorze victimes tuées par ses Oni. Ça paraissait peu, mais leurs morts avaient été bien plus impressionnantes que celles que Tate avaient provoquées. Bien plus cruelles et douloureuses. Il fit un signe à ses démons et ceux-ci se volatilisèrent après avoir mis le feu à une aile de l'internat. Void disparut au milieu d'un couloir et se retrouva dans la cave où Tate l'attendait.

Les deux amants se sourirent et Tate annonça :

\- J'ai appelé les Doctors. Ils voulaient des âmes innocences et des corps pour leurs expériences, ils vont pouvoir se servir à volonté.

Et Tate rejeta la tête en arrière en éclatant de rire comme un dément sorti tout droit d'un asile psychiatrique. Void s'amusa de cet éclat de rire et l'accompagna d'effets de lumière, exacerbant la folie de ce moment-là.

* * *

oooo00000oooo

Les trois garçons étaient nus, leurs sexes bandés à l'extrême, rouges et luisants, et ils étaient serrés les uns contre les autres. Tate prit la tête des opérations. Il ordonna à Théo de se baisser, à genoux devant lui, et n'attendit pas pour enfoncer son sexe dans la bouche de la jeune chimère et de le faire aller et venir vigoureusement dans l'antre humide. Void se mit à genoux derrière Théo et agrippa ses cheveux d'une main, avant de passer l'autre autour de son ventre, serrant la chimère contre lui. Il leva les yeux vers Tate et sourit, voyant le plaisir qui tendait les traits de son amour.

\- Bon sang… j'aime ça, gémit Tate avant de repousser la tête de Théo en arrière pour la caler sur l'épaule de Void et de présenter son membre demandeur à son petit-ami dont les yeux devinrent ténèbres quand il engloutit le pénis de Tate dans sa bouche gourmande. Il imprima au sexe de Tate un va-et-vient d'une lenteur à mourir de frustration et se régala de l'entendre gémir de douleur et de plaisir mélangés. Les doigts de Void descendirent du ventre de Théo pour aller attraper la virilité dressée de la chimère et la branler avec douceur, d'abord, puis avec plus de fermeté. Théo, en proie au plaisir qui le submergeait, mordit doucement la joue de Void et s'étonna de ne pas sentir le sang couler dans sa bouche.

Void comprit, recula sa bouche du membre de Tate qui émit un grognement de protestation et dit à Théo.

\- Je suis mort depuis des années, Théo. Après avoir semé le chaos à Beacon Hills, j'ai été tué par une fille possédant un sabre de lumière. Je suis mort, tout comme Tate.

Théo se releva et s'étonna de cette nouvelle.

\- Vous êtes morts tous les deux ? Je pensais juste que vous étiez des êtres surnaturels.

Void secoua la tête en se levant et planta son regard sombre dans celui bleu de Théo. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et souffla :

\- C'est pour cela qu'on doit te tuer pour t'emporter en enfer avec nous. Comment crois-tu qu'on aurait pu venir de là sans ça, sans êtres morts ?

\- Je…

Mais Théo ne termina pas sa phrase. Tate lui posa une main sur la bouche et pressa l'autre sur son dos pour le faire se pencher en avant. Void en profita pour enfoncer rapidement son sexe en érection dans la bouche humide de la chimère, pendant que Tate introduisait un doigt dans l'anus du jeune homme, offert, fesses écartées, à sa merci. La préparation fut rapide, sans doute trop parce que Théo gémit de douleur quand Tate le pénétra avec son sexe d'une seule poussée et commença un va-et-vient rapide en lui sans prendre le temps de le laisser s'adapter.

\- On n'a jamais promis qu'on serait tendre avec toi, murmura Void en passant une main dans les cheveux de Théo pour pencher sa tête un peu en arrière et pouvoir entrer plus profond son pénis dans la bouche délicieusement humide et chaude.

Théo suçait comme un chef, prenant la verge de Void jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, sans rechigner. On aurait dit qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie et très vite, Void se sentit arriver au bord de l'orgasme. Il regarda Tate dans les yeux et étira son cou en avant pour prendre les lèvres de son amour. La jouissance le fit frissonner et sentir son liquide chaud couler de la bouche de Théo le fit grimper au septième ciel. Il glissa sa main sous le menton de Théo et récupéra sa semence pour la faire goûter à Tate qui gémit de plaisir en sentant le goût de son amoureux sur sa langue et qui jouit à son tour, dans un cri de pur plaisir. Tate se recula vivement et invita Void à se placer à côté de lui pour contempler le trou de Théo laisser couler son sperme, lentement. Silence dans le sous-sol… . Tate posa sa main sur le dos de Théo puis une lame sortie de nulle part traversa le corps du jeune homme. Un cri, strident et un gémissement de douleur brisèrent le silence quelques secondes. Coupé en deux ! Voilà comment on tuait un loup-garou.

* * *

\- Dis-moi Void, est-ce que tu as filé tout le sale boulot à tes démons ? demanda Tate en traversant les champs de Beacon Hills au côté de son amour, laissant loin derrière eux l'internat en train de brûler et la quarantaine de morts qu'ils avaient massacrés.

\- Oh, non, j'ai défoncé la tête d'une asiatique dans la salle de biologie. C'était profondément amusant.

La fille courait seule dans un couloir, poursuivie par Void. Elle le sentait loin derrière lui, mais elle savait qu'il allait la rattraper à un moment donné. Elle tenta quand même le tout pour le tout. Sa course folle la mena dans la salle de biologie et elle sut qu'elle n'avait aucune possibilité d'échapper à la mort quand elle entendit des verrous se fermer brusquement. Elle se retourna vers la porte et vit Stiles entrer. Elle avait travaillé pour certains cours en binôme avec lui parce qu'il était intelligent, elle le connaissait donc un peu. Mais là, il n'était pas lui-même, quelque chose clochait et ça la terrifiait.

\- Tu ne pensais quand même pas pouvoir m'échapper, ricana Void avant de s'arrêter à quelques mètres de la jeune fille et de poursuivre, c'est dommage de devoir te tuer, tu étais pourtant gentille. Stiles t'aimait bien.

La jeune fille tenta de fuir par la droite mais Void lui attrapa les cheveux, serra son crâne dans sa main et lui éclata la tête sur la table en métal de la salle de bio. Sa cervelle se répandit, palpitante, encore frémissante. Morte sur le coup !

Void n'avait pas envie de parler, il se contenta d'envoyer l'image souvenir à Tate qui passa plusieurs fois la langue sur ses lèvres, trouvant la vision très à son goût.

\- On va à Eichen House alors ? demanda Tate.

\- T'as tout compris, chéri.

\- Les Oni nous rejoignent ?

\- Non, plus de Oni. C'est seulement toi et moi maintenant. On va péter le système électrique, tuer tout le monde, emmagasiner de la puissance et je vais te faire l'amour comme tu n'aurais jamais pensé le faire un jour. Ça te convient ?

\- Ça ne pourrait pas être plus alléchant que ça. Ensuite, retour en enfer ou alors on met la ville à feu et à sang ?

Void s'arrêta quelques secondes pour réfléchir. S'occuper de la ville maintenant ? Ou prévoir de revenir dans quelques temps ?

\- La ville, pas aujourd'hui. On reviendra.

\- Tes envies sont des ordres, Void.

Les garçons se remirent en marche.

* * *

Eichen House se dressait devant Tate et Void. Stiles se lécha les lèvres et se frotta les mains en souriant. L'heure était venue de se venger de cette équipe médicale qui l'avait traité comme une merde sous prétexte qu'il ne pouvait plus se défendre après le passage du Nogitsune. Ils allaient comprendre les douleurs que Stiles avaient dû supporter à l'époque. Void se dirigea vers le portail de l'entrée et attrapa les barreaux électrifiés à deux mains. Le courant passa dans tout son corps et le système électrique du quartier, au complet, sauta brusquement. Des cris résonnèrent dans l'asile et son voisinage, preuve que la panique s'était immiscée dans tous les esprits parce que toutes les lumières s'étaient éteintes d'un coup. Void lâcha le portail et se recula. Il fit une révérence à Tate pour lui laisser le privilège de passer le premier. Le jeune blond ne se fit pas prier. Il poussa la lourde grille de l'entrée et pénétra à pas lents dans les jardins de l'asile. Un infirmier sortit au même moment de la bâtisse et se figea en voyant les deux jeunes hommes se diriger vers la porte d'entrée de l'asile psychiatrique.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas entrer maintenant. Toute visite est annulée pour un temps indéterminé. Le courant vient de sauter dans le quartier, informa l'infirmier en approchant de Tate et Void avec précipitation.

\- Oh, nous le savons bien, ricana Stiles.

Void accéléra son pas et attrapa la gorge de l'infirmier une fois qu'il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec lui. Celui-ci bredouilla : « Vous ne pourrez pas entrer, de toute façon, il faut un passe. » Void resserra sa prise pour l'étrangler lentement et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

\- Nous sommes des visiteurs un peu spéciaux. On vient de se créer un passe tout seuls.

Les yeux de Void devinrent ténèbres et le corps de l'infirmier **,** transpercé d'une décharge électrique de haut voltage, fut secoué de spasmes. Une odeur de viande brûlée flotta dans l'air et Void envoya le corps carbonisé et flasque de sa victime valdinguer à travers le jardin verdoyant.

\- Ça, c'est vraiment le Void que je voulais voir. Celui pour lequel j'ai payé cher ma sortie des enfers, s'extasia Tate placé à côté de son ami.

Void lui sourit, lui prit la main et ils franchirent ensemble l'entrée de l'asile. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans le hall d'entrée et regardèrent quelques secondes le personnel s'agiter en tous sens, en proie à la panique. Ils attendirent qu'on les remarque enfin et se mirent en action. Dix personnes trépassèrent en quelques secondes. Électrocutées ou étranglées par les deux démons des enfers. Puis, ils se séparèrent. Void se dirigea à l'étage supérieur tandis que Tate passa une porte qui le mena au réfectoire.

* * *

Void monta l'escalier avec une lenteur délibéré. Il entendait les gens courir dans les étages et sourit en pensant qu'ils allaient tous mourir aujourd'hui. Il croisa une infirmière en haut de l'escalier, lui sourit quelques secondes avant de s'avancer vers elle, de faire apparaître une épée devant lui et de lui planter l'arme en plein cœur. La femme écarquilla les yeux quand le sang gicla, sombre et épais, et s'effondra sur le dos quand Void retira d'un coup sec la lame argentée de son corps.

\- Vous auriez dû m'écouter quand je vous avais suppliée pour passer un appel le soir de mon arrivée ici. Les humains finissent tous par payer un jour. Vous, c'est fait.

Et Void la laissa se vider de son sang dans le couloir et se dirigea vers les chambres tout en s'amusant à allumer et éteindre les lumières de la bâtisse, donnant un aspect encore plus douloureusement lugubre aux longs couloirs déjà sinistres et glauques d'Eichen House. Quinze personnes de plus perdirent la vie dans les cinq minutes qui suivirent et Void s'en réjouit au plus profond de son être. C'était la meilleure journée de sa vie. D'abord le massacre à l'internat, ensuite le sexe avec Théo et Tate et enfin, la tuerie à Eichen House.

* * *

Tate entra avec aisance dans le réfectoire et jeta un regard circulaire à l'endroit en souriant, avant de faire apparaître son masque de tête de mort et de se diriger vers le milieu de la pièce sous les yeux intrigués du personnel et ceux, surpris ou admiratifs, des patients. Il s'arrêta quand il fut parvenu pile au milieu et se baissa pour ramasser un bidon que Void venait de faire apparaître pour lui. Il grimpa sur une table et lança le liquide que contenait le bidon. Celui-ci se répandit partout et Tate éclata de rire en voyant les visages abasourdis des gens autour de lui. Un docteur se dirigea vers lui en vociférant des insultes et Tate n'hésita pas. Il fit craquer une allumette dont le bout s'embrasa aussitôt et la lança sur le docteur qui prit feu dans la seconde. Il se mit à hurler en se roulant par terre, répandant lui-même le feu autour de lui. Tate se pencha dans une révérence digne d'un prince et sauta de la table. Il se fraya un chemin à travers les flammes et sortit de la pièce en passant à travers un mur. Il reproduisit les mêmes gestes fatals dans les cuisines et dans la cour réservée à la promenade. L'odeur des corps brûlés l'enivra et il sentit son sexe se dresser, impérieux et turgescent, dans son pantalon. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et se dirigea à l'étage supérieur pour retrouver Void assis dans une cellule capitonnée, au milieu de plusieurs dizaines de morts fraîchement exécutés et dont les corps étaient encore chauds. Certains gémissaient encore.

* * *

Void se leva quand Tate s'arrêta devant lui et il prit directement les lèvres de son amour entres les siennes. Ses mains sanglantes le déshabillèrent fébrilement et les habits de Tate recouvrirent à terre certains corps. Les vêtements de Void rejoignirent rapidement le sol, et Tate se laissa tomber à genoux devant le corps frémissant d'envie de son amant. Il prit le temps de regarder Void des pieds à la tête avant d'attraper son sexe tumescent dans sa main droite et de la faire glisser le long de la hampe du jeune brun. La langue de Tate vint s'enrouler autour du gland rouge et luisant et Void pencha la tête en arrière en gémissant de bonheur. D'accord, quelque chose pouvait être plus jouissif, plus exaltant encore que tuer des gens, et c'était faire l'amour avec Tate, et cette pensée transporta d'allégresse le démon centenaire. Ça prouvait que la meilleure partie de Stiles était encore présente en lui. Tate pompa son amant avec avidité et envie et Void dut lui tirer les cheveux pour qu'il consente à délaisser son activité buccale. Tate se releva et plongea son regard brun dans les yeux de Stiles qui avaient repris leur jolie couleur brun-miel. Le jeune blond haussa un sourcil, signe de questionnement muet.

\- J'étais pas loin de jouir. Ne précipite pas mon plaisir aussi vite, aussi loin.

\- Stiles ? s'étonna Tate, un fin sourire se dessinant sur les lèvres.

\- Pas pour longtemps. Void va très vite revenir et je sens qu'il va être plus gourmand de domination que moi.

Tate posa ses lèvres doucement sur celles de Stiles, savourant le baiser le plus doux qu'il puisse exister au monde. Il aimait le démon Void mais aussi la candeur innocente de Stiles. Il rompit le baiser et retourna Stiles lentement pour se plaquer lascivement contre son dos, son sexe dressé contre sa raie. Il frotta légèrement son bassin contre ses fesses musclées et posa une main sur le torse du jeune brun. Tate positionna son autre main sous le menton de Stiles et celui-ci pencha la tête en arrière pour la caler sur l'épaule de son amant qui n'hésita pas à lui suçoter la gorge sans perdre de temps, parsemant de marques rouges ici et là sa peau laiteuse.

\- J'aime le goût du sang chaud sur toi. Laisse-moi te lécher les mains et jouir contre toi, susurra Tate entre deux suçons.

Stiles gémit en passant ses mains dans sa nuque et il sentit la langue humide et chaude de Tate les lécher méthodiquement pendant que le corps du jeune blond se frottait ardemment contre le sien. Stiles sentit ses yeux devenir ténèbres et Tate sentit une décharge électrique parcourir avec volupté tout son corps. Il fut surpris que Void le laisse faire sans se rebeller, sans faire en sorte de reprendre le contrôle de ce moment d'amour presque tendre pour le transformer en une séance de sexe brutal.

\- Void, murmura Tate en s'arrêtant de lécher les mains de son amant.

\- Continue, conti… nue, lui répondit simplement une voix caverneuse, entrecoupée de soupirs et Tate reprit son activité tout en frottant son sexe plus rapidement entre les rondeurs de VoidStiles.

Il se cabra quand la jouissance lui fit perdre le sens des réalités. Ils restèrent immobiles quelques instants, puis Void se défit brutalement de l'étreinte de Tate, faisant vaciller le blond qui reprenait encore son souffle.

\- Ça fait des mois que je fantasme sur toi Tate. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de toi, là, maintenant.

La voix grave, rauque et sensuelle de Void donna des frissons de désir à Tate qui se rapprocha de son amour pour coller son corps moite de sueur contre le sien, si fin, si souple et agréablement musclé.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, chuchota Tate contre les lèvres rosées de son amour. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et les porta à sa bouche pour les lécher lentement, imprimant à sa langue de petits mouvements circulaires.

\- Je veux… une chaise, souffla la voix si caverneuse qu'elle semblait sortie d'outre-tombe.

Tate se détacha de Void et recula de quelques pas. Une chaise en bois sombre, avec de gros accoudoirs, apparut soudain de nulle part, surgie des ténèbres et Void la regarda quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir dessus et d'ordonner à Tate d'approcher. Le blond n'hésita pas, trop fébrile pour se poser des questions ou résister à cet appel et s'approcha. Il s'arrêta quand ses jambes touchèrent les genoux de Void et son regard plongea alors dans les ténèbres profondes de celui de son amour.

\- Retourne-toi, ordonna Void et Tate s'exécuta. Le blond sentit les mains fermes de Void se poser sur ses hanches et tirer son cul en arrière. Il tenta de résister, pas certain de ce que Void voulait faire, mais se laissa finalement aller voyant que son amour insistait en le tirant plus fort et en plantant ses ongles dans sa chair tendre. Il se retrouva ainsi, assis sur les cuisses de Void et sentit son sexe dur contre son anus.

\- T'es beau avec les jambes autant écartées, susurra Void en passant ses mains sous les cuisses de son amant pour les surélever tout en faisant basculer son amant contre son torse.

Void posa chaque mollet de Tate sur un accoudoir et eut ainsi les mains libres pour aller caresser le sexe encore mou et pendant entre les jambes écartées du blond. Il fit glisser lentement la peau du prépuce pour découvrir le gland rose et passa doucement son pouce dessus en faisant des petits cercles autour du méat. Il sentit une goutte de liquide séminal couler de la fente et l'étala pour lubrifier le gland. Il prit dans son autre main les bourses pour les caresser avec douceur et volupté. Tate respira plus fort et se détendit complètement. Son sexe grossit entre les doigts de Void et ce dernier put enfin faire coulisser sa main sur la hampe du blond qui gémit longuement.

\- Han… ouais, souffla Tate en fermant les yeux pour laisser le plaisir l'envahir et le faire basculer doucement vers l'orgasme qu'il était sûr d'avoir avec Void.

Il sentit la main sur ses bourses se desserrer et il voulut protester avant de comprendre que les doigts de son amant se dirigeaient lentement vers son anneau de chair. Un doigt fit lascivement le tour de son anus et il grogna de frustration. Void allait le tuer sur place avec une lenteur pareille. Il voulu accélérer les choses en bougeant de lui-même pour que le doigt entre en lui, mais son corps fut parcouru d'un courant électrique qui le fit hurler.

\- Tss, tss, murmura Void près de son oreille. Tu me laisses faire. Tu verras, on va aller rejoindre les enfers en même temps, toi et moi.

La promesse fit hoqueter Tate de désir et il abandonna toute résistance, laissant son corps aux bons soins de Void. Le démon refit plusieurs fois le tour de l'anneau de chair de Tate avant d'y introduire, enfin, doucement son doigt et de le bouger lentement en un va-et-vient horriblement frustrant, tant Tate aurait aimé beaucoup plus, tout de suite. Mais c'était Void qui commandait. Il était plus puissant, plus terrible que Tate et le jeune blond le reconnaissait désormais. Void était celui qui pourrait donner son nom aux enfers et en prendre le contrôle sans que personne ne puisse lui contester ce droit.

\- Haaaan…, souffla Tate quand un deuxième doigt entra en lui un peu brusquement. Plus, plus, supplia-t-il doucement en tapant l'arrière de sa tête contre la clavicule de Void, se cambrant désespérément.

La main de Void quitta son sexe et vint pincer un des tétons de Tate alors qu'un troisième doigt élargissait son anneau, lui faisant retenir son souffle quelques secondes. Void s'appliqua à élargir l'anneau serré, puis retira ses doigts et les amena à la bouche de Tate qui les lécha sans sourciller. Tate sentit la main de Void sous ses fesses et comprit que le démon empoignait son sexe pour le diriger contre sa rondelle désormais largement dilatée. Il sentit le gland glisser lentement en lui et gémit tout en se mordillant la lèvre. C'était trop bon, vraiment trop bon.

\- Putain… Void… Stiles...

Void sourit et plaça ses mains sous les cuisses de son amant pour le faire glisser sur sa hampe dressée. Il se mit à geindre tout en mordant l'épaule du jeune blond. Le plaisir le submergea par vagues et il se sentit peu à peu glisser vers le point de non-retour. Il réussit toutefois à s'arrêter quelques secondes pour faire basculer en avant Tate qui se retint au sol avec les mains tendues au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Tu es magnifique, grogna Void en donnant un coup de reins puissant qui fit crier Tate.

Void regarda sa queue s'enfoncer et ressortir du trou de Tate et sourit, satisfait. Tate avait la tête en bas, les mains ancré sur le sol tapissé de sang sombre et désormais sec, les jambes fermées entre celles largement ouvertes de Void, le dos penché en avant et la bite de Void profondément enfouie entre ses fesses. Void se releva lentement et se tint debout derrière Tate, lui agrippant les hanches pour amplifier le mouvement de va-et-vient censé les envoyer tous deux au paradis. Tate répétait le nom de Void dans une litanie qui suivait parfaitement le rythme des assauts de son amant et l'excitait un peu plus à chaque fois. Le sol sous leurs pieds trembla et Tate se releva, hagard, les joues rouges, les lèvres pincées pour attraper sa virilité tumescente d'une main et la branler avec ferveur. Il se raidit contre Void quand la jouissance lui fit perdre pied dans un cri résonnant dans la pièce capitonnée. L'enfer leur ouvrit les portes au même moment et les deux garçons sentirent le vide les happer. Ils atteignirent les tréfonds des ténèbres au moment même où Void se cambra en serrant son amant contre son corps, entièrement en proie à un orgasme qui ravageait son esprit et son corps. Il hurla le nom de Tate en fermant les yeux et laissa sa semence se répandre dans le corps de son amant. Il s'affaissa soudain, tremblant, sur l'épaule du jeune blond et ouvrit les yeux.

\- Le retour en enfer ne pouvait pas être plus beau qu'avec toi. Tu te rends compte qu'on a accumulé assez de force tous les deux pour ouvrir la porte des abysses. On est chez nous maintenant.

Tate attendit d'avoir repris son souffle pour se détacher de l'étreinte de Void et laisser son sexe devenu mou sortir de son corps lentement. Il sentit couler du liquide entre ses cuisses et se retourna vers son amour pour prendre ses lèvres entre les siennes en un baiser brûlant.

\- Je t'en prie, dis-moi que ce sera tous les jours comme ça. Même si je suis déjà mort, tue-moi de plaisir encore et encore et encore, pour l'éternité.

* * *

Après la jouissance et l'amour, vint le moment pour les démons de prendre possession des lieux. L'enfer leur appartenait désormais totalement. Les anciens démons avaient été en effet balayés par la puissance de l'accouplement entre Void et Tate. C'était grand, sombre et désert. Enfin… pas tout à fait. Tate et Void trouvèrent Théo dans un coin. Il attendait sagement ses deux amis.

\- Tiens, vous en avez mis du temps. J'ai été assez mal accueilli par les anciens propriétaires des lieux.

\- Tu es tombé en enfer sans nous, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Qu'ils t'offrent une couronne, une tasse de thé et un bouquet de fleurs ? ricana Void.

Théo se tassa un peu sur lui-même, contrit et honteux. Il n'aurait pas dû se plaindre, ce n'était pas la chose à faire devant le roi des enfers.

\- Je passerai sur ton manque de sagesse pour cette fois, mais ce sera la seule. Tu es avec nous, je te veux sans aucun sentiment. C'est bon pour le monde des mortels, ça, toute cette sensiblerie stupide. Un jour on va revenir à la lumière plus forts, plus badass que maintenant et je te veux au top, sinon je saurai te faire payer chaque jour de l'éternité d'avoir osé croire que tu pouvais te plaindre ici-bas. Tu es chez moi. Enfin, plutôt chez Tate et moi, tu vas devoir faire tes preuves, mon grand, si tu veux apposer ton nom sur les enfers à nos côtés.

Théo hocha la tête docilement et Void lui passa une main dans les cheveux en le tirant à lui.

\- Maintenant, on a accumulé tous les trois beaucoup d'énergie, sans doute trop pour être coincés ici à ne rien faire, alors il va falloir qu'on s'occupe. Et vu les sourires que Tate et toi affichez sur vos jolis minois, je crois qu'on pense à la même chose.

Les trois jeunes démons sourirent. Le visage de Tate se recouvrit de son maquillage de tête de mort, les yeux de Théo prirent une couleur rouge rubis et les ténèbres envahirent les globes oculaires de Void.

Ils ne risqueraient pas de s'ennuyer, c'était certain !

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est fini. 6 chapitre, un total de 19'106 mots.**

 **Je suis vraiment contente d'être arrivée au bout. Je crois que c'est le plus grand défi que je ne me sois jamais lancé après Remember Me qui m'avait vraiment fait mal à écrire. (je parle du fait d'écrire des choses affreuses qui dégoûtent et font parfois mal au cœur).**

 **Sur youtube, si vous cherchez Kitsune Aquatik, vous verrez mon profil mais aussi mes playlistes dont une totalement consacré à Théo/Tate/Void avec des vidéos de malades faites par de vrais artistes. C'est juste magnifique. Dans le lot, y a aussi la vidéo que j'ai faite pour accompagner cette fic. Elle porte le nom de la fic.**

 **De mon côté, je prépare une longue fic avec comme pairing Tate/Stiles. Un truc entre Eichen House et Murder House. ça va s'appeler Close your Eyes. J'ai déjà deux chapitres et la cover de faite. Il y a un extrait de cette fic sur ma page facebook, Kitsune Aquatik-page auteur. L'univers sera sombre et triste, mais avec un peu d'humour, de l'angoisse mais pas de mort, promis-juré.**

 **Si vous avez envie de voir les covers facebook et fond d'écran que j'ai fait de Théo-Void-Tate ou juste Void-Tate, ils sont visibles sur mon compte deviantart, kirsuneAquatik.**

 **Voilà, je crois que j'ai fait le tour de tout ce que je voulais dire.**

 **Bisous et j'espère à la prochaine**

 **Kitsune**


End file.
